Deadly Game spies Play
by Shinju Uchiha
Summary: Sakura is a normal rich 15 year old girl except for 1 secret. What is it that is kept from her father? Her mother knows the secret but her father was never told about it. Will she tell him or will he forever be clueless about her life? CHAP 5 UP!
1. Massacre of a clan & blooming love S&S

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This story will be in Sakura's POV most of the time. My usual thing will not happen at the beginning. **

**--**

**Sakura's POV**

**Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno. I am 15. My family is very rich. My dad is never home, my mom is always home. When my dad is home he is up in his office. My mom knows almost everything about me, my dad knows almost nothing. I can tell my parents almost everything. One thing I used to not be able to tell them was my job. My Name is Haruno Sakura, Age 15, Rich, & a Spy/Assassin. My mom knows, but I can't tell my dad. Why can't I tell my dad? He won't listen to me. My dad & mom came-up with a compromise when I was younger. My dad would take 10 weeks off a year & spend it with us. I was 2 at the time. How many times has it happened since? Twice. First year after I turned 3 & the second after I turned 13. My mom reminds him every day that he has to take off. He says "Yeah, Yeah" then goes back to working. I have already taken the 1****st**** 5 weeks off. What has he done? Nothing except work, I'm tired of it. Now, onto a different subject, my best friends are Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Shinju, & Uchiha Sasuke. Then I have just friends. We all go to Leaf High, also known as Assassins High. My mom knows the name but my dad doesn't. Everyone at Leaf High is an Assassin or Spy in some way. I usually work with Sasuke & Naruto. I really like Sasuke. My sensei is Hatake Kakashi.**

**Chap 1**

"**Honey are you ready?" My mom asked as we went into my dad's office.**

"**For what?" My dad asked with no emotion in his voice.**

"**You said you would spend the day with Sakura-chan." My mother replied.**

"**When did I say that?" My dad asked.**

"**Two months ago daddy," I said trying to hold back a tear.**

"**I'm to busy, can we do it tomorrow?" My father asked.**

"**Whatever," I said going out of the room. My mother started talking to my father.**

"**Hon, we have to leave for vacation tomorrow," My mother said. I was right outside the room waiting for him to call me back in.**

"**We have vacation tomorrow?" My father asked.**

"**Yes Hon, didn't you take off?" My mother asked sounding really mad.**

"**No, I thought it wasn't this year," My idiotic dad said.**

"**We were supposed to leave tomorrow," My mom said.**

"**Oh, well I have to leave on a business trip tomorrow," my father said.**

"**Fine, you idiot, just leave Sakura & I here & not tell us you have a business trip to take," My mother said yelling leaving the room. I was no longer at the door, I was on the ceiling. **

"**Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!" My father screamed.**

"**Sakura-chan is at work Haruno!" My mother yelled. I went to my room & got all my stuff ready then ran to car. I got in and started & started heading to H.Q. or the school.**

"**Sakura-sama, you are exceeding the speed limit," my car said. My parents' put that in so I wouldn't speed the Agency loves it so they won't take it out. **

_**When you walk away **_

_**You don't hear me say please**_

_**Oh baby, don't go **_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**_

_**It's hard to let it go**_

_**Hold me **_

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_

_**Is a little later on**_

_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**_

_**Nothing's like before**_

**That was my cell phone. It was Ino. I dug out my cell phone & answered "hello Ino-chan."**

"**Hey Saku, I see you are heading to H.Q.," Ino said.**

"**Yeah my idiotic father forgot a lot so it looks like I have 10 more extra weeks to do missions this year," I told her.**

"**To bad, but we were prepared so you have a mission to gather information on" Ino was cut off by a very loud person.**

"**Hey Ino-chan, you need to go get Shikamaru-kun out of the store room, he is in the storage room asleep & you guys have a mission," Naruto yelled.**

"**Ok Naruto-kun, sheesh, well Saku I gotta go so bye," Ino said.**

"**Bye Ino-chan," I said hanging up.**

"**You are way over exceeding the speed limit Sakura-sama," My dang car said.**

**  
**_**In you and I there's a new land Yeah**_

_**Angels in flight **_

_**My sanctuary, my sanctuary now **_

_**Where fears and lies melt away **_

_**Music will tie**_

_**What's left of me **_

_**What's left of me now **_

_**I watch you fast asleep **_

_**All I fear means nothing **_

_**In you and I there's a new land Yeah**_

_**Angels in flight **_

_**My sanctuary, my sanctuary now **_

_**Where fears and lies melt away **_

_**Music will tie**_

_**What's left of me? **_

_**What's left of me now**_

_**My heart is a battleground**_

**Ok that is Sasuke. "Hello," I said.**

"**Hey Sakura-chan, where are you?" Sasuke asked.**

"**About 2 miles from H.Q. why?" I said/asked.**

"**Well we need you here now," Sasuke said.**

"**Why, do you miss me Sasu-kun?" I asked, pouting, which Sasuke could tell.**

"**No, we are about to go on a mission," Sasuke said.**

"**Oh, well thanks I see how much you care about me," I said acting like I was about to cry.**

"**Hn, just get here," Sasuke said.**

"**I'm outside nitwit," I said as I got my stuff out of my car & locked the doors. I went inside the building & went to the elevator. "Bye Sasuke-kun!" I said hanging up.**

"**Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.**

"**Hey Naruto-kun!" I said walking past him.**

"**Hey Saku!" Shinju Uchiha yelled.**

"**Hey Shin," I said giving her a hug.**

"**Why don't I get a hug?" Naruto whined.**

"**You have a gf," Shinju said.**

"**What is a gf?" Naruto asked.**

"**A girlfriend dobe," Sasuke said meeting up with the group.**

"**How do you know that Sasuke-nii? I mean I thought you didn't know that kind of stuff," Shinju said acting like she was about to faint in which the show-off Kankuro caught his gf.**

"**Nice one Kan-kun!" Shinju said giving him a high five.**

"**Hello students, I'm sorry I'm late but I came across a spy needing some training," Kakashi said.**

"**Whatever, what is the mission," I said/asked.**

"**First off Shinju will be joining us for this one," Kakashi said. "This will be an undercover job. Sakura & Shinju will pose as 2 daughters of very wealthy families. It won't be hard since both of you come from them. Sakura you come from the Haruno family but will be Sora Haruno, Shinju you will be Sayuri Uchiha," Kakashi said.**

"**Who came-up with the names assigned to us?" Shinju asked.**

"**I did," Kankuro said.**

"**Meany," Shinju said sticking her tongue out, which Kankuro took the opportunity & kissed her.**

"**Wooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooh!" Kakashi the perv said.**

"**Shutup Kakashi-sensei," Shinju said.**

"**Shin-chan, be nice to Kakashi-sensei," I said.**

"**Fine," Shinju said pouting.**

"**Ok, well Shinju, Sakura go change clothes then you have a limo waiting for you," Kakashi told us. **

"**What about us?" Naruto asked.**

"**You & Sasuke shall change into suits & escort Shinju & Sakura," Kakashi said.**

_**Someone who won't regret**_

_**To keep me in this net**_

_**Yes I need**_

_**I need my Samurai**_

_**Ay ee ay ee ay**_

_**I'm your little butterfly**_

_**Green, black, and blue**_

_**Make the colors in the sky**_

_**Ay ee ay ee ay**_

_**I'm your little butterfly**_

_**Green, black, and blue**_

_**Make the colors in the sky**_

_**Ay ee ay ay**_

_**Ay ee ay ay**_

_**Ay ee ay ay**_

_**Where's my Samurai**_

_**Ay ee ay ay**_

_**Ay ee ay ay**_

_**Ay ee ay ay**_

_**Where's my Samurai**_

_**Ay ee ay ee ay**_

_**I'm your little butterfly**_

_**Green, black, and blue**_

_**Make the colors in the sky**_

"**Who's cell?" I asked.**

"**Shinju's," Sasuke answered back.**

"**Shutup," Shinju said taking out her cell.**

"**What!?" Shinju screamed. "How? When? I'm on my way." "Fine I will go to work." Shinju hung-up.**

"**What was that?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Kankuro went to check on the mansion & the glass was broken & Itachi & our parents are missing," Shinju said.**

"**Then why can't we go look around?" Sasuke asked.**

"**His team has now been assigned to find Itachi & our parents," Shinju said heading to the H.Q. dorms. "Sakura, we must get ready," she added in a very sad tone.**

"**Ok," I said following her. When we got to our dorm we found our outfits & luggage ready. We would apparently be at a party first because Kimonos were laid out. Mine was a soft pink with a purple dragon starting on the top front wrapping all the way around with the Haruno symbol on the right sleeve. My sash is pink. My necklace had a Jade Dog with a pink diamond cherry tree. The earrings are butterflies on bamboo made out of Jade. My tiara was small and had Jade flowers around it. My shoes are purple silk. **

**Shinju's Kimono is Blue and is raised & ruffled in the front. She had a black dragon that started in the front a wrapped around. The dragon's mouth breathed fire which was the ruffles. On her back in the middle was the Uchiha clan sign. She had some cherry blossoms & orchids at the bottom of her Kimono with some butterflies. Her Sash is orange & red. Her necklace is a gold chain with a Jade butterfly & small Jade orchids. Her earrings are Jade Butterflies. Her Tiara was gold with a big butterfly in the middle & small white orchids around it. Her shoes are blue silk. Our sleeves dragged the floor when we walked.**

"**Hey Sakura are you guys ready?" Sasuke said.**

"**Yes," I said go out but Shin inside the room.**

"**Where is Shinju?" Sasuke asked.**

"**In the room, you can go in there," I said.**

"**Well, I wonder what is up," Sasuke said.**

"**Shinju can you come ou" I said but was cut off by crying. Sasuke rushed in there with me behind him.**

"**Shinju-chan are you ok?" Sasuke asked sitting next to his sister who was crying on the floor but switched to his shoulder when he sat down.**

"**Shin-chan," I said sitting next to her.**

"**Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked.**

"**I look like our mother," Shinju said looking-up. And in fact the youngest female Uchiha did look like her mother.**

"**What is wrong with that?" I asked confused.**

"**Nothing, she is just missing & it reminds me of her!" Shinju said going into a bigger sob.**

"**Oh, well come-on, Kakashi & Naruto are waiting," I said helping her up.**

"**Ok, well I can't wait to see the party," Shinju said.**

"**Ok Sayuri-chan," I said to her.**

"**Ok, Sora-chan!" Shinju said.**

"**Here you are," Sasuke said letting me get in the limo then helped Shinju in.**

"**Where is Kakashi & Naruto?" I asked as I would if I were at one off my parents' parties.**

"**Naruto is bringing the luggage & Kakashi is driving," Sasuke said.**

_**I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love**_

_**Love's going to leave me**_

_**I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt**_

_**So sexy it hurts**_

_**And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan**_

_**New York and Japan**_

_**And I'm too sexy for your party**_

_**Too sexy for your party**_

_**No way I'm disco dancing**_

_**I'm a model you know what I mean**_

_**And I do my little turn on the catwalk**_

_**Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah**_

_**I do my little turn on the catwalk**_

"**Kakashi?" Shinju said.**

"**That is my ringtone," Kakashi said. Kakashi answered his phone then said "Sayuri, Kankuro would like to talk to inside the building. He would also like to see Sora."**

"**Ok Kakashi-sensei," I said getting out with Shinju following. Shinju stayed quiet as we walked to the lab.**

"**What is it Kankuro-kun?" I asked.**

"**Shinju-chan, I am so sorry but we found your parents dead, along with others," Kankuro said, as he had said that I had watched Shinju. She had grown large eyes & tears had formed. She collapsed once Kankuro had finished.**

"**Shinju," I said as I went over to her.**

"**Where is Itachi-Nii-san?" Shinju asked through her tears.**

"**We haven't found him," Kankuro said.**

"**Shinju-imouto!" Sasuke yelled.**

"**In her Sasuke-kun!" I yelled back. Sasuke ran her with shock on his face.**

"**What happened to her?" Sasuke asked as he ran up to his crying sister crying on Kankuro. She moved to Sasuke once he sat down.**

"**Sasuke-san, we found your parents & others dead, I am so sorry that we also didn't find Itachi," Kankuro said. Sasuke just looked shocked as he looked down to his crying sister. He held her to him & just let her cry. It looked just like a family would act.**

_**When you walk away **_

_**You don't hear me say please**_

_**Oh baby, don't go **_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**_

_**It's hard to let it go**_

_**Hold me **_

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_

_**Is a little later on**_

_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**_

_**Nothing's like before**_

**I answered my phone. "Sakura-chan I heard about Shinju," Ino said.**

"**Yeah she is on the floor crying," Sakura said.**

"**Poor girl, please tell her that we all care," Ino said.**

"**I will, bye Ino," I said hanging-up.**

"**Hey what happened?" Naruto asked as he came-in.**

"**Naruto-kun, go to the limo & have Kakashi-sensei come here," I told him. Naruto left & a couple minutes later came back with Kakashi.**

"**Here you go Sakura-chan," Naruto said.**

"**Kakashi-sensei can you carry Shinju-chan to the limo?" I asked.**

"**Sure Sakura-chan," Kakashi said picking up Shinju bridal-style. Shinju was still crying.**

"**So, Kakashi-sensei do you know what happened?" I asked as the group got up.**

"**Yes I do Sakura-chan," Kakashi said.**

_**Making my way downtown **_

_**Walking fast **_

_**Faces passed **_

_**And I'm home bound **_

_**Staring blankly ahead **_

_**Just making my way **_

_**Making my way **_

_**Through the crowd **_

_**And I need you **_

_**And I miss you **_

_**And now I wonder... **_

_**If I could fall **_

_**Into the sky **_

_**Do you think time **_

_**Would pass me by **_

_**'Cause you know I'd walk **_

_**A thousand miles **_

_**If I could **_

_**Just see you **_

_**Tonight**_

"**That is Shinju's phone," Sasuke said.**

"**Shinju, answer your phone," I said.**

"**Hello," Shinju said answering her phone. "Itachi?" she said softly. "No don't go!" she screamed. She hung her phone up & started crying again.**

"**Shinju-chan what happened?" Kankuro asked his girlfriend.**

"**Itachi called, we must be leaving. Kakashi thank-you for carrying me I don't think I am strong enough right now. Now we must be great & not show any sad emotions during the mission," Shinju said with a face of dignity & such simplicity that you couldn't tell what happened.**

"**Kakashi-sensei!" Temari yelled from behind.**

"**Yes?" Kakashi said turning around.**

"**Anko needs to tell you something," Temari said. **

"**What?" Kakashi asked.**

"**Something about she is pregnant," Temari said.**

"**What!?" Kakashi screamed dropping Shinju.**

"**Not really she just told me to tell you that," Temari said running away.**

"**Shinju-chan, are you ok?" Sasuke said picking his sister up & held her like Kakashi had.**

"**I think," Shinju said rubbing her head.**

"**Gosh Kakashi you can't be trusted," I said.**

"**Why?" Kakashi asked.**

"**You dropped Shinju," I told him.**

"**Oh I did? I didn't know," Kakashi said making Sasuke very mad.**

"**Sasuke-nii can I walk?" Shinju asked with pleading eyes. I had to stifle a laugh.**

"**No, you might fall," Sasuke said. We went to the limo Sasuke let Shinju climb in the limo. I got in then Naruto then finally Sasuke.**

"**So will anyone know Kakashi-sensei?" Shinju asked.**

"**Yes," Kakashi answered as he pulled out.**

"**Too bad," Shinju said.**

"**Hey Kakashi-sensei, can you put in Ultra Blue?" I asked.**

"**Sure," Kakashi said not quite sure if he should.**

"**Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!" Sasuke & Naruto yelled. I hit them both on the heads.**

_**My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,**_

_**and they're like**_

_**it's better than yours,**_

_**damn right it's better than yours, **_

_**I can teach you, **_

_**but I have to charge**_

_**I can see you want it, **_

_**the thing that makes me, **_

_**what the guys go crazy for.**_

_**They lose their minds, **_

_**the way I wind,**_

_**I think it's time**_

_**la la-la la la,**_

_**warm it up.**_

_**la la-la la la,**_

_**the boys are waiting**_

"**Who is that?" I asked Shinju.**

"**Hello Ino," Shinju said as she answered. "Yeah, are you going too?" Shinju said. "Really Ino-chan? Well you have to call Sakura, Sora & me, Sayuri." Shinju added after a while "ok, well bye Izumi-chan."**

"**Is she going too?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, but her name will be Izumi," Shinju said.**

"**So, why was her ringtone like that?" I asked her.**

"**I don't know what you are talking about," Shinju said looking out the window. She sighed & hung her head low.**

"**So, when do we get there Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.**

"**In about an hour," Kakashi said.**

"**That will take forever," Naruto whined.**

"**Kakashi-sensei, is this Limo THE LIMO?" Shinju asked.**

"**Yes why?" Kakashi said/asked.**

"**Stop the limo," Shinju said. Kakashi pulled over & Shinju got out & went to the driver's seat while Kakashi moved over. "Naruto-kun are you hungry?" Shinju asked. **

"**Yeah," Naruto said.**

"**Ok," Shinju said. She hit a couple buttons then the limo started moving around & the hood went back & the limo became a sports car.**

"**What? This limo can do that?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, I built a smaller model than the techs at H.Q. built this model," Shinju said starting the car.**

"**Will this take time off our journey?" Naruto asked.**

"**Yeah," Shinju replied.**

"**How?" Naruto asked.**

"**This shifts speeds easier, so it will speed up faster & you can go faster in it," Shinju said.**

"**Can we stop for food?" Naruto asked.**

"**Sakura?" Shinju said looking at me.**

"**Sure," I said.**

"**What place?" Kakashi asked.**

"**Sasuke what do you want?" I asked him.**

"**Hn," Sasuke said.**

"**Sasuke-kun," I said.**

"**Hn?" Sasuke asked this time.**

"**Sasuke-hn," Shinju said. She calls him that when he uses hn to much.**

"**I think we should have Ramen!" Naruto yelled.**

"**Naruto, are you sure Kushina & Minato-sama raised you as a person of high society?" Shinju asked making everyone laugh except Naruto.**

"**That was mean Shinju-chan," Naruto said. "Hey Sasuke you have a nerd for a sister!" Naruto said making everyone laugh except Shinju.**

"**Hey Naruto, what would happen if I let go of the stirring-wheel?" Shinju asked lifting her hands in the air.**

_**Making my way downtown **_

_**Walking fast **_

_**Faces passed **_

_**And I'm home bound **_

_**Staring blankly ahead **_

_**Just making my way **_

_**Making my way **_

_**Through the crowd **_

_**And I need you **_

_**And I miss you **_

_**And now I wonder... **_

_**If I could fall **_

_**Into the sky **_

_**Do you think time **_

_**Would pass me by **_

_**'Cause you know I'd walk **_

_**A thousand miles **_

_**If I could **_

_**Just see you **_

_**Tonight**_

"**Itachi!" Shinju screeched as she put her hands down & grabbed her phone. "Hello Itachi," Shinju said not paying attention to the fact she was supposed to be driving. "What?" Shinju screamed. "No, somebody is putting you up to this. No it can't be true. No Itachi you couldn't have" Shinju said with tears streaming down her face. Kakashi on the other hand had us parked on the side of the road. "Itachi you are lying, you couldn't have possibly." Shinju said hopping out the car. She hung-up & started running, Sasuke Naruto, & Kakashi jumped out running after her. **

"**Shinju-chan stop!" Kakashi screamed.**

"**Leave me alone!" Shinju screamed. The boys caught up to her & she started kicking everyone & started punching them. Sasuke grabbed her from behind. I got out & walked toward them.**

"**Shinju what happened?" I asked her.**

"**Itachi said he killed our family," Shinju said looking down.**

"**What!!" Sasuke screamed.**

"**That is what he said," Shinju said.**

"**Come-on, Sasuke let go of Shinju," Kakashi said.**

"**Ok," Sasuke said letting Shinju down.**

"**So, I think since we are 10 minutes from the place I think we should turn the car back into a limo," Shinju said.**

"**Really?" Naruto asked.**

"**Yes," Shinju said.**

"**Kakashi-sensei, revert this back to limo," I said as I got in. Kakashi did & we were in a limo again. For what Shinju had been in she still looked the same as when we left. It was quiet for the next 10 minutes. By now it was dark & we were coming upon a mansion. **

"**So, who is the one holding this party?" Shinju asked.**

"**Shikamaru's cousin," Kakashi said.**

"**Seriously? Why are we here then?" I asked.**

"**Because Orochimaru will be here," Naruto said.**

"**So?" I asked.**

"**Well, Orochimaru as been quiet recently & we need to see what is happening between him & a member of an organization called Akatsuki," Kakashi explained. **

"**Ah, why Shinju?" I asked.**

"**What?" Kakashi asked.**

"**Why did we bring Shinju-chan?" I asked.**

"**Oh, the Head thought we could use her," Kakashi said.**

"**Stop speaking in spider webs!" Sasuke said.**

"**What do you mean spider webs?" Shinju asked.**

"**You say one thing & then you change the subject or you say three words & guys can't understand but girls can," Sasuke explained.**

"**Baby," is all Shinju said.**

'**We are here," Kakashi said getting out of the car. He opened my door & helped me out then went to Shinju's side & helped her out.**

"**Thank-you Kakashi-san," Shinju said as she got out. Shikamaru met us outside.**

"**Thank-you Shikamaru-sama for escorting Sayuri-sama & Sora-sama," Sasuke said playing the part. I only nodded. Ino came out escorted by Chouji. **

"**Hello Sayuri-chan! Sora-chan!" Ino said giving each of us a hug. She had a lavender kimono on with small flowers around the bottom & spread around the rest of the material. Her sash is a light pastel purple. Her hair was dyed to match her dress & & was put up in a ball in the back with purple flowers. Her earrings are purple flowers with pearl in the middle. The necklace is a plain purple flower. Her tiara was small & simple with very few diamonds.**

"**Hello Izumi-chan," I said returning her hug while Shinju only curtseyed. **

"**Hello Izumi-sama," Shinju said coming back up.**

"**Shinju-chan, why did you do that?" Ino asked.**

"**In the Uchiha household it is a custom to say –sama when somebody has died in a family," Sasuke replied.**

"**Oh, well Sayuri-chan you must act like it didn't happen," Ino said walking back inside.**

"**Sasuke-nii, escort Sakura, Naruto go in before them & have them announce you then I shall go in," Shinju said pushing us in. We all crowed in then Naruto went, he was announced then Sasuke & I then Shinju snuck around. We lost sight of her through the crowd we soon were separated.**

"**Sakura-chan, would you like to dance?" Sasuke asked.**

"**It would be my pleasure," I said taking his hand. He led me in the waltz, I know it is like the twenty-first century but we were taught to dance like that. **

"**Sora-chan, may I ask you a question?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Sure Sasuke-kun," I said.**

"**Sayuri-chan, does she really truly like Kankuro?" Sasuke asked shocking me.**

"**Yeah," I answered then added "why?"**

"**She is the only family beside Itachi I have left," Sasuke said.**

"**Sasuke-nii, have you met Neji Hyuga?" Shinju asked as she strode up to Sasuke & me.**

"**Yes, nice to see you Hyuga," Sasuke said.**

"**Likewise Uchiha," Neji said.**

"**Is Hinata-chan here?" I asked.**

"**Yes, she is her along with her father, sister, & mother," Neji said.**

"**Hyuga, why are you here?" Sasuke asked rudely. I gave him a look that if looks could kill he would be dead in response he said"Hn."**

"**Darn Uchiha," I mumbled under my breath.**

"**Thanks," Shinju said.**

"**What Sayuri-chan?" I asked.**

"**You mumbled darn Uchiha," Shinju said.**

"**Oops, I meant the other Uchiha," I said.**

"**Well, we must be going Hyuga," Sasuke said pulling me along. He left Shinju who didn't care.**

"**What was that about?" I asked Sasuke once we were away from Neji & Shinju.**

"**Hn," was all the Uchiha said.**

"**Sasuke-kun, would you like to dance?" I asked him.**

"**Hn," was all he said so I took that has a yes & grabbed his arm & took him over to the dance floor. We started dancing, Sasuke started pulling me closer. Then a slow dance came up. I tried to leave but his grip tightened. "Scared Haruno?" Sasuke whispered.**

"**Of course not Uchiha, I just don't like glares," I responded shortly.**

"**Hn," Sasuke said. He yet again pulled me closer. We were now so close. I was a bit shorter but our chests were touching. I felt a blush going across my cheeks.**

"**Naruto is dancing with Hinata, Neji with Tenten, & Ino with Shikamaru," I said looking around. I saw Shinju with a guy I looked closer. I would know that guy anywhere. A gasp left my lips startling my Uchiha dancing partner.**

"**What?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Sayuri-chan is dancing with Orochimaru," I said.**

"**Hn," was all Sasuke said.**


	2. Not the S&S love expected!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any form or fashion.**

**Hello, I know I have been bad at updating but I have had a long & busy summer. Gomensai it has been taking me so long. Still Sakura's POV through most of it!**

_**Recap**_

_**--**_

"_Sasuke-nii, have you met Neji Hyuga?" Shinju asked as she strode up to Sasuke & me._

"_Yes, nice to see you Hyuga," Sasuke said._

"_Likewise Uchiha," Neji said._

"_Is Hinata-chan here?" I asked._

"_Yes, she is her along with her father, sister, & mother," Neji said._

"_Hyuga, why are you here?" Sasuke asked rudely. I gave him a look that if looks could kill he would be dead in response he said "Hn."_

"_Darn Uchiha," I mumbled under my breath._

"_Thanks," Shinju said._

"_What Sayuri-chan?" I asked._

"_You mumbled darn Uchiha," Shinju said._

"_Oops, I meant the other Uchiha," I said._

"_Well, we must be going Hyuga," Sasuke said pulling me along. He left Shinju who didn't care._

"_What was that about?" I asked Sasuke once we were away from Neji & Shinju._

"_Hn," was all the Uchiha said._

"_Sasuke-kun, would you like to dance?" I asked him._

"_Hn," was all he said so I took that has a yes & grabbed his arm & took him over to the dance floor. We started dancing, Sasuke started pulling me closer. Then a slow dance came up. I tried to leave but his grip tightened. "Scared Haruno?" Sasuke whispered._

"_Of course not Uchiha, I just don't like glares," I responded shortly._

"_Hn," Sasuke said. He yet again pulled me closer. We were now so close. I was a bit shorter but our chests were touching. I felt a blush going across my cheeks._

"_Naruto is dancing with Hinata, Neji with Tenten, & Ino with Shikamaru," I said looking around. I saw Shinju with a guy I looked closer. I would know that guy anywhere. A gasp left my lips startling my Uchiha dancing partner._

"_What?" Sasuke asked._

"_Sayuri-chan is dancing with Orochimaru," I said._

"_Hn," was all Sasuke said._

**--**

_**End Recap**_

**Once the song stopped Sasuke let me go & Orochimaru & Shinju came over to us. "Hello Sora-chan, Sasuke-nii," Shinju said.**

"**Hello Sayuri-chan," I said to her. **

"**Hello Imouto," Sasuke said.**

"**Well, I'm sure you 2 know Orochimaru," Shinju said.**

"**Yes we do," I said. Music started playing again.**

"**Well we must get going, Ja Ne!" Shinju said leaving with her arm wound around Orochimaru's. I can't stand the jerk. She better be careful.**

"**Haruno, would you like some punch?" Sasuke whispered in my ear. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my ear. He was so close to me, his chest touching my shoulder. I just stood there a minute, taking in the warmth then I felt my face redden. "Are you okay Sora-chan?" Sasuke whispered. In my ear, making chill bumps run up & down my spine. **

"**Oh, yes I am fine Sasuke-kun!" I said.**

"**Ok," Sasuke said taking a step back "and?"**

"**Oh, yes I would like some punch," I said.**

"**Ok, wait right here," Sasuke said going over to the table with the punch on it. While I was waiting guys started coming near, & soon about 10 guys were around me.**

"**Hi my name is Sai," A guy named Sai said. Wait, there was a guy named Sai that worked at the agency but moved.**

"**Do I know you?" I asked.**

"**Yes," Sai said.**

"**Everyone move away now," a demanding voice said. Everyone moved & there was Sasuke Uchiha with two glasses of punch. He walked up to me and said "here you go." He handed me one of the glasses. **

**I graciously took it & said, "arigatou Sasuke-kun." I meant more then for the drink & I could see Sasuke knew that.**

"**Hn," was how he responded. But somehow it was comforting, it meant more than just a smart butt. Wait what am I thinking? "Are you ok Sora-chan?"**

"**Yeah why?" I asked.**

"**You looked dazed," Sasuke said.**

"**Oh," I said a small blush appearing on my cheeks.**

"**Hey Sora-chan! Sasuke!" Naruto said pulling along a red-faced Hinata.**

"**Hello Naruto-kun," I said.**

"**Hn," Sasuke said.**

"**Hello S~ S~ S~ Sora-chan," Hinata stuttered out.**

"**Hello Hinata-chan," I said.**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A girl screamed from somewhere, glass could also be heard breaking. **

"**That was Imouto," Sasuke said.**

"**Help Sasuke-nii!!!!!!!!" Shinju screamed from the second floor. Everyone looked up & saw Orochimaru with Shinju on his back, since she kept screaming Orochimaru put his hand behind his back & knocked her out.**

"**I owe you a thanks Uchiha; I finally got your sister!" Orochimaru said running off. **

"**Naruto, Hinata, & Sora come-on," Sasuke said. We all followed him out.**

"**Naruto call Kakashi," I told him. He called Kakashi talked a couple of seconds then hung-up.**

"**He is coming," Naruto said as we were running. Everyone got out of our way as we ran. We reached the door just as Orochimaru came to the door.**

"**Let her go Orochimaru," Sasuke said with a deep growl in his throat.**

"**Fine," Sasuke said. He straightened a little more than tried to go out the door but Kakashi was walking in & hit Orochimaru causing him to fall & sent Shinju flying. Somebody rushed out from somewhere & caught her. Oh, did I forget to mention most of the Spies are Ninjas? The guy, who looked like he was from the agency placed her gently on the floor then ran away. **

"**Wait," I cried trying to get to him, but by that time he was gone. Sasuke ran over to Shinju & picked her up. **

"**Let's go," Sasuke said. We left while everyone just stood there dumb founded. We climbed in the car & everyone except Kakashi & Sasuke fell asleep. When we got back to the school Sasuke went in holding Shinju, Naruto hopped in his car & went home & I went in & changed into my regular clothes, took my hair down, make-up off, & left to my car & head home. I started driving, thinking about what happened tonight when I heard honking then I saw headlights "OH MY GOSH!" I screamed as I swerved. I almost hit a tree but I missed & stopped, I then backed out, got out of the car & looked around. Nothing was torn up except a few skid marks in the grass. So I went back & got in my car. I got back on the road & turned my headlights on high & kept going. & just to my luck it started raining. When I got home & out of my car to my front door I was freezing cold & wet.**

"**Haruno-sama," A maid gasped as I came in.**

"**What!?" I asked.**

"**You are soaking wet," the maid said.**

"**Oh, well I will go take a shower & rest," I said going-up the stairs.**

"**Yes Haruno-sama," the maid said bowing.**

"**You are dismissed," I said as I turned a corner.**

"**Yes Haruno-sama," the maid said leaving. I went to my room & went in. I took my clothes off & got in the shower. I got done I went to my dresser & got my clothes out & changed. When I was changed I went into the living room & turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels until I found my favorite show Tokyo Mew Mew. I know I'm 15 but I still like it. I don't know why.**

"**Sakura honey, are you home?" ****My mother**** said.**

"**Yes Okā-san," I replied.**

"**Can you come to the kitchen?" My mother asks.**

"**Sure Okā-san," I say as I get up. But soon I hear a knock before I can get to the kitchen. I hear a maid answer the door just as I'm coming in the kitchen. "What do you need?" I ask.**

"**Haruno Sakura-sama, there is somebody at the door for you," a maid said as she came in the kitchen bowing.**

"**Who is it?" I ask.**

"**Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Shinju-sama," the maid answered.**

"**Ok," I said as I walked to the door, there sure enough is Sasuke & Shinju soaking wet.**

"**Hello, how may I help you 2?" I ask.**

"**May we spend the night? The ANBU squad won't let us sleep at the mansion until they clean everything up," Shinju asked/said.**

"**Let me ask my Okā-san, oh & please come in" I said. I went to her & asked "may Sasuke & Shinju stay? If you haven't heard the whole family was wiped out except for them."**

"**Of course dear, Shinju can stay in the bedroom on the right of you & Sasuke on the left, they already have clothes up there, they each have a complete copy of their wardrobe old wardrobe, every set of clothes they have are copies of what they used to have. Their parents' planned well. Sakura-chan, I might as well tell you." My mother said.**

"**Tell me what Okā-san?" I asked.**

"**When I was younger & up until I had you I was a spy along with Shinju & Sasuke's parents," My mother told me.**

"**Really? Cool, does Oto-san know?" I asked.**

"**No, I never told him. We are in love & we were back then but your Oto-san's business was booming & he never talked to me during my pregnancy making me feel horrible, I thought about getting a divorce or I thought he was cheating on me, but I know better now, go tell Sasuke & Shinju they can stay & stuff," My mother said. I went to the living room.**

**When I got there I said "you may stay, I will show you too your rooms." They both got up of the floor (Uchihas) & followed me to their rooms. When I got to Shinju's room I said "here Shinju-chan, this is your room. I am thinking you already know the rest?"**

"**Hai, arigatou," Shinju said as she went in. I took Sasuke to his room.**

"**Here you go Sasuke-kun," I said. As I was beginning to walk away he grabbed my arm. "Yes?" I asked him.**

"**Arigatou," Sasuke said. He let go of me & went in his room.**

"**You're welcome Sasuke-kun," I said as I went into my room. I went to bed & fell into a deep sleep~.**

**NEXT DAY**

"**Sakura-sama, you must get ready for school," a maid said from somewhere in my room.**

"**Arigatou, you may leave," I said as I got up. I went to my dresser & got my school uniform & got dressed, put make-up on & my shoes. Even though we are a spy/assassin/ninja thingy we still wear uniforms. The uniform for the girl is blue with a long sleeved shirt & shows the belly button, and then the skirt is also blue & ruffled.**

"**Sakura-chan, come-on," Shinju said from outside my door.**

"**Coming," I said as I grabbed my stuff for school. I met up in the hall with one sorta tired looking Uchiha & one tired Uchiha. Difference: no clue.**

"**Ready to go?" Shinju (tired stoic looking Uchiha) asked.**

"**Yeah," I replied.**

"**Well then let's go," Sasuke (sorta tired but grumpier Uchiha) said. **

"**Yeah, yeah, hold your horses," I said as we went down the stairs. "Bye Okā-san," I said as we went out the door.**

"**Bye honey!" my mother yelled as we left.**

"**I see you guys have your cars," I said as we went to the driveway.**

"**Yeah," Shinju (tired stoic Uchiha) said.**

"**Ok, well I will see you guys at school," I said as I got into my car.**

"**Ok," they both said in unison. They got in their cars & drove off. I went after them since they blocked me. I started getting a nice steady speed on the road when "Sakura-sama, you are going to fast." My dang car said. I'm finding that thing & taking it out!**

_**Inside an empty room**_

_**My inspiration flows**_

_**Now wait to hear the tune**_

_**Around my head it goes **_

_**The magic melody**_

_**You want to sing with me **_

_**Just la la la la la**_

_**The music is the key **_

_**And now the night is gone Still it goes on and on**_

_**So deep inside of me **_

_**I long to set it free **_

_**I don't know what to do **_

_**Just can't explain to you **_

_**I don't know what to say **_

_**Oh, not another word **_

_**Just la la la la la**_

_**It goes around the world **_

_**Just la la la la la**_

_**It's all around the world **_

_**Just la la la la la**_

_**And everybody singing **_

_**La la la la la And our bells are ringing**_

_**La la la la la La la la **_

_**The kisses of the sun **_

_**Just la la la la la**_

_**It goes around the world **_

_**Just la la la la la**_

_**It's all around the world **_

_**Just la la la la la**_

_**And everybody singing **_

_**La la la la la And our bells are ringing**_

_**La la la la la La la la**_

"**Hello," I said as I had grabbed my cell phone.**

"_**Hi Sakura-chan," Naruto said.**_

"**What do you need Naruto-kun?" I asked him.**

"_**I was making sure you were up," Naruto said. He knows as well as anyone I like to sleep in.**_

"**Well as you can see I'm up & on my way," I said.**

"_**Ok, I will see you when you get here Sakura-chan," he said.**_

"**Ok, bye Naruto-kun," I said. I hung-up the phone just as I was pulling into the school parking lot. I got out of the car & straightened my skirt. Sasuke arrived next. Shinju arrived 5 minutes later. She got out with something in her hands & when she turned it was a Starbuck's cup. "Aw man! Since I was on the phone with Naruto I forgot to stop by Starbuck's!" I said.**

"**Well I guess it is good I got you a hot chocolate huh?" Shinju asked as she got out another cup from her car & handed it to me.**

"**Arigatou!" I said as I took the drink.**

"**Sakura-chan, Sasuke, & Shinju-chan!" Naruto yelled from behind us.**

"**What Naruto-kun?" Shinju asked him.**

"**Kakashi wants to speak to us!" Naruto yelled.**

"**Ok," I said as I started walking towards him. **

"**Forget something Sakura?" Sasuke asked.**

"**No, why do you ask?" I replied.**

"**Well you usually have a bag," Sasuke stated.**

"**Oh, oops," I said as I ran back to my car. I had also forgotten to lock it. I grabbed my bag closed the door & locked it. Then I ran to catch up to everyone.**

"**Naruto-kun, do you know why Kakashi-sensei wants to talk to us?" Shinju asked.**

"**No, he did not tell me," Naruto said. We walked the rest of t he way silently. We met up with Kakashi in his classroom.**

"**What do you need Kakashi-sensei?" I asked as we came in.**

"**Well, since Shinju-chan almost got kidnapped we were able to capture Orochimaru & the mission was successful, Orochimaru is being sent to jail also," Kakashi said.**

"**Yeah," I yelled jumping up & down. Shinju fell forward all of a sudden but Kakashi caught her.**

"**What happened to her?" Kakashi asked as he looked at us & we all shrugged.**

"**Better take her to Tsunade-sama," I suggested.**

"**Ok, I will take her," Kakashi said. He left carrying her while we found our seats & sat. I was in the middle while Sasuke was on my right & Naruto on my left.**

"**Wait, Shinju-chan went somewhere last night," I said thinking aloud. **

"**What do you mean went somewhere?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Oh nothing," I said shaking my head.**

"**Whatever," Sasuke said. That was a close one! Shinju & I go to a secret meeting of the female Spy/Assassin/Ninja thingy. The meeting was last night but some people from some unknown organization found us & attacked. Everyone got out alive but some were badly injured. Shinju & I both got pretty cut up on our arms. We were both a bloody mess. I have a huge really deep gash across my back & down both of my legs. Shinju also got it pretty bad. She has a huge really deep gash on her back & even down her leg some but it was mostly on her arms. Neither of us was able to be treated so I treated Shinju & it was almost healed when I passed out. Then I woke-up this morning not remembering anything. So I'm guessing that is why I have major pain in my back. The arm thing I didn't pay attention to.**

"**Sakura-chan, why is the back of your shirt red?" Naruto asked. I could feel something warm oozing down my back. I suddenly fell out of my chair almost hitting the ground but it never came. All I could feel was warmth on my back but the rest of me felt a little chill. They should turn-up the AC.**

"**Sakura-chan, what happened?" Sasuke was asking me. **

"**What do you mean what happened?" I asked. Sasuke gave me a look of worry. I could feel being lifted up. Wait, what is this feeling? I feel everything slipping, but it can't slip~**

**Sasuke's POV**

"**Sakura-chan what happened?" I asked the rosette in my lap.**

"**What do you what happened?" She asked me. Was she losing it? I could feel the blood on the back of her shirt start dripping. I was pretty positive my hands had her blood on them. I lifted her up & started running down the hallway with all the students staring at the rosette in his arms. I knew there was probably a trail of blood behind us.**

"**Sasuke-kun, what happened to Sakura-chan?" Ino asked coming up beside me.**

"**Blood suddenly appeared on her shirt, then she fell on the floor, & then she passed out while I have been running," I told her.**

"**Wow, well Tsunade is examining your sister who is in the same state as Sakura," Ino said still keeping in pace with me.**

"**Really? They must have gotten into a fight with someone or something," I said thinking aloud.**

"**They did, last night. They left before they could be healed," Ino mumbled under her breath.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**Oh nothing," Ino replied. We finally got to Tsunade's office & I pushed the door open. Tsunade had just finished healing up Shinju.**

"**Tsunade-sama, Haruno Sakura is badly injured; blood is dripping from her back, legs, & arms," I said. Tsunade motioned to a table. I laid Sakura down gently. She moaned I looked at Tsunade.**

"**Uchiha Sasuke you may go," Tsunade said. I left leaving Sakura in there. Ino probably stayed in there since she was medic-nin as they are called, so was Sakura. I started walking to Kakashi's class when I heard Sakura scream. She must be in some pain for her to scream like that. I went to the bathroom & washed I finally arrived back at class.**

"**Sasuke-kun, what is wrong with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked coming-up to me with a worried expression.**

"**Hn," I said taking a seat. Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Chouji, Lee, Kiba, & Shino came & sat near me & Naruto. We talked a little then Shinju came in. I was about to get up but she signaled me to stay. She went over to Temari, Hinata, Tenten, Ino (who had come in 5 minutes before), Yuri, Sayuri, Saki, & Shion. She just started talking to them.**

"**Hey Sasuke, what happened to you sister & Sakura?" Kiba asked me.**

"**Truly, I don't know," I said.**

"**Ok class, everyone get to your seats," Kakashi said coming in 5 minutes late. Usually he was almost an hour but not to bad today. "Today we are going to talk about surprise attacks & how to counter them," Kakashi said. While he was talking everyone was whispering to themselves. "Class: tonight you will have homework! So you better listen!' Kakashi yelled. Everyone went quiet. We all paid attention to Kakashi as he talked. Then Tsunade came in the class half way through the lesson.**

"**Yes Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked.**

"**I need to see you & your team, along with Uchiha Shinju," Tsunade said.**

"**Hai," Kakashi said. "Sasuke, Naruto, & Shinju come," Kakashi added.**

"**Hai," we all said. We followed them out.**

"**Haruno Sakura is going to be ok. The reason I called you guys out is because Shinju has some kind of mark that looks like it came from an Uchiha," Tsunade said. She had Shinju turn around and lifted the back of her shirt up.**

"**Itachi puts that on all his victims," I said.**

"**What about the ones he kills?" Tsunade asked me.**

"**Only the ones that are still alive. He sends chakra through the mark that makes it almost impossible for wounds to heal, even with help. It usually takes a year or 2 for everything to heal completely," I informed her.**

"**Also, it secretes a poison through-out the body," Shinju added. She did the mark too except it looks different from Itachi's.**

"**So, what kind of poison is it?" Tsunade asks.**

"**The poison is one that Itachi made, I have the antidote, I took it at home but my wounds will still take awhile," Shinju said.**

"**Did he fight Haruno?" Tsunade asked.**

"**He will not & cannot fight her," I said.**

"**He is telling the truth," Shinju said.**

"**Ok, then we don't have to worry about that," Tsunade said.**

"**Yeah, but Itachi has to worry," Shinju said.**

"**Why?" Tsunade asked her.**

"**If indeed that was Itachi, I gave him my mark & put my poison to which I am the only one with the antidote," Shinju explained.**

"**Ah, ok you guys may go back to your class, Kakashi, I need you to come with me," Tsunade said. We went back in the classroom. Everyone was talking. We joined our groups & just fell into the conversations. We talked until the bell rang signaling that 1****st**** hour was over.**

**Sakura's POV**

"_**Huh, where am I? Why am I lying down? Wait where is my school uniform, & why do I have a plain white t-shirt on? What exactly happened?!"**_** I keep thinking in my head until I heard a door open.**

"**Oh, hello Sakura-chan I'm glad to see you are awake. Your mom brought you another uniform set," Shizune said.**

"**What happened Shizune-sensei?" I asked her groggily. **

"**Oh, Uchiha Sasuke brought you in here. He said blood suddenly appeared on the back of your shirt, then you fell out of your seat & sent a shiver down your spine then when he was bringing you here you passed out," Shizune explained.**

"**Oh, I remember now, so Sasuke-kun brought me here? I'm not surprised Naruto was probably staring at me in disbelief," I said more to myself then Shizune.**

"**So, are you feeling ok?" Shizune asked.**

"**Oh yes, thank you for asking. So what hour is it?" I asked her.**

"**2****nd****," Shizune responded.**

"**Ok, well once I change can I go to 2****nd**** hour?" I asked her.**

"**Yes, but you might want to shower & get the blood off your back, your mom brought soap, Shampoo & conditioner, & an extra set of clothes for you," Shizune said picking up the bag & taking it over to me. "You can use the shower in here since it is a little more private," Shizune said leaving. **

"**Thanks Shizune," I said. I went to the shower that was for medic-nins & patients. I went in the door & locked it behind. I started the shower & then I took my clothes off & hopped in. I first put the soap on my back & when I looked down the bottom of the shower was bloody. If I wasn't used to blood I would have hurled. I washed my hair then got out & turned the water off. I grabbed & towel I dried my hair then my body. I wrapped the towel around me & started looking through the bag & found my hair dryer. I dried my hair & then got my straightener out & straightened my hair. When I was done I unwrapped the towel & took my bra & underwear out & put them on & then I grabbed my uniform & put them on. I looked like I did this morning except for my make-up. I looked through the bag & found my make-up. My mom thought of everything! I grabbed my make-up & put it on. Once I was done I put everything in the bag. Which was just what my mom brought & I had to through everything away since it was covered in blood. I knew one more thing my mom packed. I got out my favorite perfume & sprayed. Then I put it back, unlocked the door, & went to my locker. I put my bag in there. I also found lots of notes, my bag, & a bear! Wow, somebody put a stuffed animal in my locker with a card. I wonder how that happened, but of course we are Ninjas. I grabbed the bear & card; while I read the card I hugged the bear. Here is what the card said:**

_**Dear,**_

_**Sakura**_

_**I really like you. I just now was able to say this. I just moved back & decided to tell you this. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Sai**_

**Wow Sai likes me? I had a small crush but I thought mostly he was a jerk. I guess I will say yes. I mean, I don't think Sasuke & I will be together, & plus I got rid of my fan girl status years ago. I will say yes to Sai once I see him. But 1****st**** I will ask if he put the note in my locker. I put the bag my mom brought in my locker & grabbed my other bag. I took my 2****nd**** hour books out & the other stuff I needed from my locker then I put my bag back in & closed it. Then I headed toward my 2****nd**** hour class. When I got there everyone looked at me surprised. I went straight to my seat. I looked around & saw Asuma-sensei wasn't there. All the people in the room started talking again. Someone approached me from behind.**

"**Did you get my note?" Sai asked me. I blushed.**

"**Yes," I replied.**

"**So?" Sai asked me.**

"**Were you serious?" I asked him.**

"**Yes I was very serious," Sai replied.**

"**Then I will go out with you," I said. I stood up & gave him a hug. Then we sat down. We talked about what had happened the last few years & some stuff like that. Then the bell rang. It turned-out his locker was right next to mine. My next teacher was Anko & so was his. We walked to Anko's class together. We walked in the classroom & sat down. Naruto & Sasuke were in all my classes along with Shinju. Since we had tables in the rooms instead of desk four people sat at the desk. And this was the order in all the classes Sasuke, Shinju, Me, & Naruto. Soon Sasuke & Naruto walked in. Then Shinju with Kankuro, they gave each other a hug then went & sat down. Shinju & I talked until the bell rang. Anko came in soon.**

"**Ok class, we will be talking about the calculation of how far an enemy is away from you," Anko said. "First off, everyone take out a Kunai," Anko said taking one out herself. "Ok, if you point your Kunai at the person & put them at the tip then it is easier to calculate," She said. & she just kept going on & on. Then after what seemed like eternity the bell rang. I ran to my locker & put my books up. Next was lunch! I get to spend time with Sai! A few seconds later he is putting his books up. I grab his hand & we walk to the cafeteria. We let go once I push the door open. I go to the salad bar & get a chicken salad, & then I go over to the Soda fountain & get a diet coke with lime. Then I met with Sai.**

"**Um, the guys asked me to sit with them," Sai said.**

"**Ok, well I sit with the girls everyday," I said a little disappointed I didn't get to spend our 1****st**** lunch together. I guess he saw that. **

"**Well, I will sit with you," he said.**

"**Really?" I asked shocked.**

"**Of course," he said smiling. I smiled right back. We walked over to the table with the girls, but it turned out that the guys & the girls were sitting together & that was because most of them were boyfriend & girlfriend. There were 2 spots left right next to each other so it wouldn't look weird when we sat down. So we went & sat down. I was sitting next to Shinju & Sai next to Sasuke.**

"**Hey Shin-chan, can you tell the girls on your side to come over to my house after school for a sleep over & I will tell the girls on my side?" I asked her. She nodded. I told Shion, Ino, Tenten, Sayuri, & Yuri & Shinju told Hinata, Temari, & Saki. Everyone was excited. I was done with my food so I took it over to the trash can. I went back to the table & sat down by Sai. I looked at him longing to talk to him for some reason. I mean come on; I had known him for years. **

"**Hey Sakura-chan, can you help me with my locker & stuff?" Sai asked me.**

"**Yes I will help you," I said as we both got up. We walked out of the cafeteria. Once we were out we grabbed each others hand, longing for it. Why was that?**

"**I could see you wanted to be alone & I also wanted to be so I decided to ask you to come & help me," Sai said.**

"**Thanks Sai-kun!" I said hugging him.**

"**You are welcome my cherry blossom," Sai said hugging me back. We walked down the hall to our lockers. I helped him with everything while we talked. "Sakura-chan, would you like to go to the movies Saturday night?" Sai asked.**

"**I would love to!" I said.**

"**Great," he said smiling at me. We kept talking in the hall until the bell rang for 4****th**** hour. We both have Kurenai-sensei. We all went Kurenai's classroom. We went through the whole day. Sai & I had all our classes together! When the last bell rang we went to our lockers. He walked me to my car & we hugged bye. I got in my car & drove home. I pulled into my driveway & ran inside. I went to my mom who was in her room. **

"**Okā-san," I spoke softly as not to scare her.**

"**Yes dear?" she asked.**

"**I have a boyfriend," I told her.**

"**Who is it?" she asked.**

"**Sai," I replied.**

"**Oh, that is wonderful," she said.**

"**Also, I am having my friends over for a sleepover to tell them," I said.**

"**Ok, the cooks will be ready for them," my mom said. Even thought it was Wednesday I could have a sleepover since we don't have school Thursday or Friday.**

"**Arigatou Okā-san," I said running-up & hugging her.**

"**Ok Sakura-chan," she said. I let go.**

"**Sakura-chan!" Shinju yelled from upstairs. I ran to meet her.**

"**Hey!" I said.**

"**Hi, so, you & Sai are going out?" Shinju asks.**

"**How did you know?" I asked her.**

"**You 2 couldn't hide that from me," Shinju said.**

"**Well that is the reason for the sleepover Shinju-chan," I said.**

"**Ah, well I hope you & Sai are happy," Shinju said.**

"**We are," I said. A few minutes later we heard a knock on the door. When I opened the door Temari, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Yuri, Sayuri, Saki, Yuki, & Shion were standing there. "Hello!" I said. I stepped out of the way & they all came in. **

"**Well, everyone go to Sakura's room," Shinju said. We all headed toward my room. We went in & then it was time to spill.**

"**The reason for this sleepover is so I can tell you what happened at school today," I started.**

"**What happened?" Ino asked.**

"**I started going out with Sai," I stated.**

**Everyone except Shinju screamed at the same exact time "Nani!? You are going out with Sai!?"**

"**Hai," I said.**

"**Great," everyone except Shinju said at the same exact time.**

"**I really like him & we have a date Saturday," I said.**

**Sasuke's POV**

**Sakura is going out with Sai? They have a date Saturday. That guy better not hurt Sakura. I'm going to call some people. I 1****st**** called Naruto. "Hey Naruto, Sakura-chan is going out with Sai," I told him.**

"_**Nani!? She is going out with Sai!?" Naruto screamed.**_

"**Yes, they have a date Friday, we need to make sure he doesn't hurt Sakura-chan," I told him.**

"_**Ok, but we will need help," Naruto said.**_

"**I know, I will get some," I said.**

"_**Ok, well I gotta go so JA NE," Naruto said hanging up.**_** I called every one of the guys & they said they would help.**

**Sakura's POV**

"**So who is hungry?" I asked. All the girls said me. "Ok dinner should be ready, so we can go eat," I said. Everyone ran out of the room. I went to Sasuke's door & knocked.**

"**Hn," he said when he answered the door.**

"**Dinner is ready Sasuke-kun," I said. He followed me down stairs & into the dinning room. I sat down beside Shinju & Ino. Sasuke sat on the other side of Shinju.**

"**Sak-chan, why is the Uchiha here?" Ino whispered to me.**

"**Oh, Sasuke-kun & Shin-chan live here now," I announced. Everyone let out a gasp. My mother soon came in, then somebody unexpected.**

"**Hello Oto-san," I said standing up & giving a little bow.**

"**Hn," was all he said. That stung so hard. I could feel a tear on my cheek.**

"**How has work been?" I asked him.**

"**None of your business brat, undeserving child, kid that is not mine, slut" is what he said. Who was he? **

"**Honey," my mother said.**

"**Shut-up dog," my father. That hit hard for my mother. I could tell.**

"**Oto-san, what is your problem?" I screeched standing up.**

"**You are & your mother, you haven't told me some things so I can't trust you or your mother Slutura," my father said. That was it. I ran for the stair case but he caught-up with me & grabbed my arm picked me up & threw me on the ground. Then he picked me up & threw me at a wall with a glass vase that shattered & went into my back when I hit it. Sasuke, Shinju, & Ino were in front of me in a flash. They started going toward him.**

"**Stop," I croaked out. They all stopped.**

"**He is drunk, leave him alone," I said getting up.**

"**How do you know that?" Sasuke asked me.**

"**This isn't the 1****st**** time," I said.**

"**Slutura, want some more?" My father asks me. Before anyone can move he has a kunai from my pouch in my arm.**

"**AH!" I scream in pain, he pulls it out & scrapes it across my back. "AH!" I said, blood coming out of my mouth. **

"**Shishou!" My mother screams, my father falls to the floor. She runs over to me & examines me.**

"**Ino, help me heal her," my mother tell Ino. Ino gets down on the floor & they both have a green aura. They are both trying to heal me but I feel everything slipping, not again~**

**Sometime later**

"**Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan" somebody says. It was a guy's voice. "Cherry blossom," the same voice says.**

"**Huh?" I asked groggily.**

"**Oh, Saku-chan I was worried," the guy says. Wait that is Sai!**

"**Sai-kun?" I ask in a meek voice.**

"**Yes, it is me Saku-chan," Sai says.**

"**Is everyone ok?" I ask.**

"**Yeah, your father is banging his head against his desk," Sai said.**

"**I better stop," I said trying to get up but a pain went surging through my back. I yet out a small yelp.**

"**Are you ok? You don't need to get up!" Sai said worried.**

"**I'm ok Sai-kun," I said lying back down.**

"**Are you positive? Well, everyone is still here," Sai said.**

"**What is today Sai-kun?" I asked him.**

"**Thursday," Sai said.**

"**Nani!? What time?" I asked.**

"**8:30 P.M.," Sai told me.**

"**I have been asleep more than a day?" I asked.**

"**Yes," Sai said.**

"**Why is everyone still here?" I asked.**

"**They are worried Sakura-chan, they wouldn't leave your side until I came by," Sai said.**

"**I think you should go get them," I said.**

"**I agree," Sai said. He got up but before he turned around to leave he gave me a peck on my forehead. I started to blush & he just laughed. He went out & got everyone. The girls came rushing in. With, the boys behind? Who called them?**

"**Why are the guys here?" I asked them.**

"**Oh, the girls told us we needed to guard your dad's office door," Naruto said.**

"**Why? Is he still drunk?" I asked.**

"**No, but none of us trust him now," Neji said.**

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**Because Uchiha told us that you told him this wasn't the 1****st**** time," Shikamaru said.**

"**Dang, I shouldn't have told them that," I mumbled under my breath.**

"**What do you mean you shouldn't have told us that?" Sasuke asked. Great, he probably knew about Sai & me since he has great hearing.**

"**Nothing," I replied shaking my head back & forth.**

"**Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Of course I am," I said.**

"**Oh, we all know about you & Sai," Sasuke said. Now he was a mind reader?**

"**Did you here them screaming yesterday?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, along with the rest of Konoha," Sasuke said.**

"**Well, I think everyone must leave my daughter's room & let her rest, I will make some dinner for everyone," my mom said coming in & shooing everyone out. Before anyone made it to the door a guy with black hair came rushing in.**

"**Sakura-imouto are you ok?" My brother, Katsuo, asked. I guess I forgot to mention I had an older brother.**

"**Yeah, I am fine," I said.**

"**That is good," Katsuo said.**

"**Talked to Itachi-kun lately?" I asked him.**

"**No," he said.**

"**To bad, if you had you would have probably killed him," I said.**

"**Why do you say that?" he asked me.**

"**Shinju-chan," I said.**

"**He killed the clan," Shinju said. Katsuo took out of my room. A couple minutes later we hear a door slam. Great, he is going to kill his teammate!**

"**Well come on kids let's let Sakura rest," my mom said taking everyone out of my room. I fell asleep soon after that. **

**2 days later **

**I am feeling so much better. But I think that is because I heal myself until I pass out. (I have done that 10 times within the last 2 days worrying everyone half to death.) Well today is my date with Sai! I am already dressed & waiting for him. I have on a green dress that matches my eyes that is just right above my knees, with black dots on it. Then I have heels that have two straps on top. It is mandatory for us to always have a weapon on us. So I have a pouch on my upper thigh. I think is stupid we have to have some kind of weapon on us at all times. Well I guess I can't blame them. **

**Knock, Knock**

**That must be Sai! I can hear the maid answering the door. "Hello sir, how may I help you?" She asks.**

"**I am here for Sakura-chan," Sai tells her.**

"**Wait just a minute sir, please come in & wait though," the maid says & invites him in. I can hear the maid coming down the hall to the dining hall in which I am at with a book in my hands. "Haruno-sama, there is a guy asking for you in the main hallway," the maid says coming in and bowing.**

"**Arigatou Kimi-san," I say as she leaves the dining hall. I get up & put my book on the top of a bookshelf that has a drop down that goes straight to my personal library. That would be a good place to take Sai. I push the button that is on top & hear the book drop as it is going through the system. Once the door shuts on top I can no longer hear it. I go out the door & head towards the front hallway or as the maids call it the Main Hallway. When I got there I said "hello Sai-kun."**

"**Hello Sakura-chan," Sai replies. I look at him & then he comes forward & gives me a kiss on the cheek. I start blushing. "Ready to go?" Sai asks me.**

"**Hai!" I replied. He grabs my arm & pulls me outside. Well isn't somebody impatient? **

"**Sakura-chan," Sai says looking at me with worry evident in his eyes.**

"**What?" I ask him.**

"**You looked dazed like you were hurt or something," Sai says.**

"**Oh, I am ok Sai-kun," I tell him.**

"**Ok, well my limo dropped me off so that is what we are taking," Sai told me.**

"**Ok," I said, giving him a smile. We got in.**

"**Where to Sai-sama?" the driver asked Sai.**

"**The movie theater," Sai responded.**

"**Very well Sai-sama," the driver said pulling out of my driveway. Sai & I started talking. We talked until the driver said "we are here." The driver got out & held the door open for me. I got out.**

"**Arigatou," I told the driver. He seemed surprised when I said that. Oh well. Once Sai was out I grabbed his arm & pulled him toward the door. "So what movie?" I asked him.**

"**Um, what movie do you want to see?" Sai asked.**

"**I don't know," I said looking over the movies. "How about… hm… Deadly Spies?" **

"**Ok," Sai said. He probably thought it was an action but in reality it was a total girl movie. On the small description it said it had lots of kissing scenes. Sai bought the tickets & we went into the theater. "Do you want anything to drink or eat?" Sai asked me. I have a bad habit of getting an Icee & crunch balls when I go to the movies. (A/N, My friend & I used to always get an Icee each & then we share some crunch balls.) **

"**I want a Pepsi Icee & a box of crunch balls!" I said before I could even think.**

"**Ok," Sai said. He went over to the concession counter & ordered. "I would like a large popcorn, Large Pepsi, a large Pepsi Icee, a bag of M&M's & a box of crunch balls," Sai ordered.**

"**Ok, that will be $30.00," the cashier said.**

"**Ok," Sai said handing him the money. The guy came back with everything. I tried to grab something but Sai just swatted my hand away. I started pouting.**

"**You can have your Icee," Sai said handing me the Icee. I took it & had a sip. **

"**What theater?" I asked him. **

"**10," Sai said. We found theater 10 & found seats in a secluded area in the back off to the right. Many people started coming in. I saw a lot of people who looked familiar. "Have you seen anyone who looks familiar?" Sai asked me.**

"**Hai," I said.**

**Sasuke's POV**

"**Ok, everyone know the plan?" I asked everyone. We were outside of the theater. Everyone that was in the group was there. Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Lee, Naruto Hinata, Gaara, Sayuri, Shino, Shion, Chouji, Yuri, Shinju, Kankuro (but they are on an actual date already in the theater), Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Saki, & me were the ones that where here to make sure Sakura was ok. We are all going in as couples except Saki, Kiba & me. First Naruto & Hinata are going, then Ino & Shikamaru, then Temari & Lee, next Gaara & Sayuri will go, then next is Shino & Shion, Chouji & Yuri are to go next, then Neji & Tenten will go, then Kiba, Saki, & I will go in last. Well, Neji & Tenten just went inside so that means we will go next.**

**Sakura's POV**

**So far Shinju, Kankuro (they were already in here when we got to the movie though), Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Lee, Gaara, Sayuri, Shino, Shion, Chouji, & Yuri have come into the theater & Neji & Tenten just came in. Something has to be up. "Sai, let's trick the next group & make clones & send them to another movie, "I told him.**

"**Good idea," Sai said. I made a clone & so did he; they snuck out & went out of site. **

"**I hope that gets them off track," I said to him. But, right after I said that, Sasuke & Saki came in. Great, the whole group is here! The movie soon started & Sai put his arm around me & we watched the movie. I could here the guys of the group complaining about the movie being a chick flick. While the girls were just happy & jumping up with joy about the movie. So it didn't go to bad.**

**After Movie**

"**So, how did you like the movie?" Sai asked me as we got in his limo.**

"**I loved it! I mean the romance between Kiko & Sarumi was incredible! Oh, & the way Kiko was willing to give his life up for Sarumi was just sweet! I loved the last scene where after the battle they kissed & it went to their wedding! Oh I just loved it!!!!" I screamed. Sai smiled at me. I looked at him & smiled. When we got to the house Sai helped me out of the limo & took me to the porch part that wasn't covered. **

"**I'm glad you enjoyed the movie Sakura-chan," Sai said to me.**

"**I enjoyed it a lot!" I said smiling at him. All of a sudden I felt his lips on mine. They tasted so sweet. Oh, he is kissing me! I started acting to the kiss; I put my arms around him & started kissing him back, it felt so right. We just kept kissing I could feel it getting cold. I guess that would probably because it was late November. We kept kissing a little longer then we slowly let each other go. When we looked up we saw snow! "It is snowing!" I cried running out & twirling in it. Sai came over to me & picked me up & spun me around. I started laughing. **

"**Sakura-chan, I love you," Sai said giving me another kiss. I wasn't shocked so I instantly started kissing him back. His lips were so warm & soft; he was so gentle & caring when he kissed. He made me feel like I was in heaven now; I would now crave his kisses when we were around each other. I loved how his lips were sweet & soft all at the same time. I was so lost in the kiss, I felt so light-headed though. We ended the kiss, both a little out of breath. I gave him a hug & peck on the cheek.**

**I whispered in his ear," I love you too, Sai-kun!" He walked me the rest of the way to my door. He gave me a small peck on my lips & left. I opened the door & went in. I was greeted by~**

**--**

**Sorry, I just had to do that! Who will it be that greets her? Well, review & I will write more & then you will find out! **

**JA NE!**


	3. MYPHONEISBUGGED? Katsuo you are dead!

**Konnichi wa Everyone! ShinjuUchiha here & the next chap of Deadly Game Spies Play! I hope you enjoy!** **Chiisai Ocha o kudasai means please give me a small green tea. Nanika onomimonowa ikaga desuka? means what would you like to drink?**

**Recap**

_After Movie_

"_So, how did you like the movie?" Sai asked me as we got in his limo._

"_I loved it! I mean the romance between Kiko & Sarumi was incredible! Oh, & the way Kiko was willing to give his life up for Sarumi was just sweet! I loved the last scene where after the battle they kissed & it went to their wedding! Oh I just loved it!!" I screamed. Sai smiled at me. I looked at him & smiled. When we got to the house Sai helped me out of the limo & took me to the porch part that wasn't covered. _

"_I'm glad you enjoyed the movie Sakura-chan," Sai said to me._

"_I enjoyed it a lot!" I said smiling at him. All of a sudden I felt his lips on mine. They tasted so sweet. Oh, he is kissing me! I started acting to the kiss; I put my arms around him & started kissing him back, it felt so right. We just kept kissing I could feel it getting cold. I guess that would probably because it was late November. We kept kissing a little longer then we slowly let each other go. When we looked up we saw snow! "It is snowing!" I cried running out & twirling in it. Sai came over to me & picked me up & spun me around. I started laughing. _

"_Sakura-chan, I love you," Sai said giving me another kiss. I wasn't shocked so I instantly started kissing him back. His lips were so warm & soft; he was so gentle & caring when he kissed. He made me feel like I was in heaven now; I would now crave his kisses when we were around each other. I loved how his lips were sweet & soft all at the same time. I was so lost in the kiss, I felt so light-headed though. We ended the kiss, both a little out of breath. I gave him a hug & peck on the cheek._

_I whispered in his ear," I love you too, Sai-kun!" He walked me the rest of the way to my door. He gave me a small peck on my lips & left. I opened the door & went in. I was greeted by_

**End Recap!**

**I was greeted by all of the girls. How did they get here so fast? I mean come on WE didn't take that long, did we? "Sakura-chan how was your date!?" they all screamed as I came in.**

"**How about we talk tomorrow?" I asked.**

"**Hai!" they all said. We went to my room & fell asleep.**

**The Next Day**

"**Ok, how did you guys like the movie?" I asked them.**

"**It was great! We loved it!" They all screamed.**

"**Humph," I said looking at them.**

"**Oops," Tenten said.**

"**Did the guys like the movie?" I asked. I know Sai stopped paying attention & just looked at me.**

"**No," they all mumbled under their breaths.**

"**Nani?" I asked them.**

"**Chick flick," was all Yuri said.**

"**Oh," I said not surprised. "Kimi-san!" I yelled, waiting for her to come.**

"**Hai?" she said coming up.**

"**Chiisai Ocha o kudasai (please give me a small green tea)," I asked her. **

"**Hai," she said.**

"**Arigato" I told her.**

"**Do itashi mashite Sakura-sama," she answered. She went away & came back a few later with my chissai Ocha. **

"**Nanika onomimonowa ikaga desuka? (what would you like to drink?) " Kimi asked everyone else.**

"**Ocha," they all replied. What is it with girls & green tea? Oh well.**

"**Hai," Kimi said leaving. A few minutes she came back with a tea for all of the girls.**

"**So, where do we want to go for the girl getaway this year?" Ino asked.**

"**How about Kyoto?" Hinata suggested.**

"**We went there last year," Sayuri said.**

"**How about we go out of the country?" I suggested.**

"**Where?" Yuri asked.**

"**How about the U.S.A. or England," I said.**

"**We could be foreign exchange students," Sayuri suggested.**

"**That is too dangerous," Temari said.**

"**True, so where do we want to go?" Tenten said.**

"**How about America?" I asked.**

"**That sounds good!" the girls all said.**

_Touchdown turnaround, I never see you around _

_Anywhere or anymore, you are what I'm looking for _

_Touchdown turnaround, everything is safe and sound _

_Everywhere and every time, I am yours and you are mine _

_Little League in '93 taught me how to take defeat _

_Good thing there's no mercy rule in love 'cause I would long be beat _

_Hit the ground, look around, but you're nowhere to be found _

_Accept my loss and head back to the mound _

_I never knew you _

_(don't give up on me)_

_threw so hard_

_I never knew you _

_(don't give up on me)_

_threw so hard_

_I never knew you _

_(don't give up on me)_

_threw so hard_

_I never knew you _

_(don't give up on me)_

_threw so hard_

"**Moshi moshi!" I said as I picked my phone up.**

"_Hi Sakura-chan, this is Sai," Sai said._

"**Oh, hi Sai-kun!" I said back.**

"_Have you & the other girls decided where you are going?" he asked._

"**Yeah, we are going to America, what about you?" I asked.**

"_Well, that is where the guys decided," he said. _**The next thing I knew I was falling towards a cold floor everything going black. **

"**Sakura-chan!!" the girls called out.**

**30 minutes later**

"**Hey, can I get some Aspirin or Tylenol?" I asked as I got up. My head was hurting.**

"**Konnichi wa imouto," my brother, Katsuo, said.**

"**Konnichi wa Katsuo-nii," I said.**

"**How do you feel?" he asked me.**

"**Fine," I said looking around. I was in the living room.**

"**Well, that is good, your friends are keeping your boyfriend out," Katsuo said.**

"**Nani?" I asked.**

"**I didn't want him in here," Katsuo said shrugging his shoulders.**

"**Why not?" I asked.**

"**You are my imouto," he replied.**

"**So, I want him in here," I told him.**

"**Fine, let Sai in!" he yelled. Sai came in looking worried.**

"**Are you ok Sak-chan?" he asked.**

"**Hai," I said. A look of relief spread across his face.**

"**That is good," he said.**

"**So, you guys also decided to go to America?" I asked.**

"**Hai," he replied.**

"**When are you guys going over there?" I asked him.**

"**When you guys do," he replied, a sly smirk on his face.**

**I gave him a suspicious glance then asked, "Do you have my phone bugged?" **

**His smirk got bigger & he asked, "Why would **_**I**_** have you phone bugged?"**

"**What!? Who has my phone bugged!?" I screamed startling probably everyone in the house.**

"**I do not know Sakura-chan," he said sarcastically.**

"**Sure you don't," I said.**

"**Well, I will tell you one thing, the bugging device is so good, that **_**they**_** can hear you when you sleep, & they said that it is very interesting," he said, he still had that smirk on his face.**

"**Wait, you mean more than one?" I asked, my eyes getting wide.**

'**Hai," he said.**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed. Everyone came rushing in.**

"**What is wrong!?" Katsuo asked worriedly.**

"**My phone is bugged!!" I screamed, crying.**

"**Oh, well I could have told you that," he said shrugging his shoulders. I stopped crying & looked at him, wishing looks could kill. He didn't shrink back, but everyone else did. "What is with the evil aura around you?" **

"**YOU. ARE. GOING. TO. WISH. YOU. WERE. NEVER. BORN." I said getting up. He just stood there. **

"**And what are you going to do?" he asked.**

"**You should know by now," I said taking a couple steps closer. He also made my job easier by coming closer. "Wrong move," I whispered. I jumped on him & started punching him & different things while everyone tried to get me off. **

"**Sakura-imouto, what are you mad about?" he asked trying to pull me off.**

"**WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME MY PHONE WAS BUGGED!?" I screamed. I punched him in the face but he was still standing. **_**He was going to burst soon, he had to. I mean, he had the same parents has me, right?**_** I thought to myself.**

"**Sakura-imouto, get off of me," he said calmly.**

"**You have to get me off!" I said holding onto his shirt.**

"**Fine, I guess you will stay up there for a while," he said. "Ino, call the secret weapon."**

"**Hai!" Ino said. She got her phone out & called somebody. "He is coming," Ino said after she had hung up.**

"**Good," Katsuo said.**

"**Hey, who is the secret weapon?" Sai asked.**

"**He is somebody who can force Sakura-imouto to stop fighting unless he starts it," Katsuo explained. **_**Great, they just had to bring Him in!**_** I thought to myself. **_**Well, might has well keep going!**_** I punched Katsuo in the face then kicked him in the middle of his back.**

"**Dang Sakura-chan," **_**HE**_** said coming in.**

"**Where have you been? I mean you live 2 doors down from my room," I said, a little stoic. **

"**I have been over at Neji's, listening to you try to fight with your brother," Sasuke said.**

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, I jumped on him and started beating him over the head.**

"**Get off of me Sakura!!" he screamed while I held on & kept hitting him.**

"**Who wants chocolate!?" the maid, Kimi, said coming into the living room. I looked at her.**

"**Put some on the computer desk in my room & then bring some & put it on top of the TV!" I screamed hitting Sasuke again.**

"**Stop Sakura!" Sasuke said, he hit me across the head. I imitated him.**

"**What s going on in here?" my dad said coming in.**

"**Hello Oto-san, Sakura is just trying to kill Sasuke," Katsuo said looking entertained.**

"**Why?" he asked. **

"**He b-"Sasuke covered my mouth before I could finish.**

"**They are just in a fight," Katsuo said. **_**I'm not done with you!**_** I thought. I think he got the idea though.**

"**Ok, well please be quit," my father said going back up.**

"**WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!?" I asked hitting Sasuke across the head again.**

"**Well, if you want your father to find out about your secret like this then call him down here!" Sasuke yelled.**

"**I hate you," I mumbled under my breath hitting him across the head again.**

"**Dang Sakura, what is your problem today?" Sasuke asked.**

"**I don't want to talk to you! Or anyone else!" I screamed jumping off Sasuke's back & rushing out of the house. I ran crying. **_**Why am I crying? I have nothing to cry about except that I can't stand what has been happening lately. I am easier to make go off now, well that is just explained by the fact that everyone is being mean lately! Aw, I just can't stand being here anymore! I want to leave this village! I want out of Konoha & in a different country, or better yet continent!!**_** I thought to myself as I kept running.**

"**Sakura-chan!!" I heard a girl yell, I all of a sudden tripped and I heard a honk come from in front of me. I looked in front of me & a car was coming, not trying to stop.**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I yelled as I felt something push me. When I looked around I was on the other side of the street.**

"**Sakura-chan, are you alright?" the same girl from across the street asked.**

"_**I.. thi… think," **_**I stuttered. I looked at my savior & it was Shinju. I am not surprised.**

"**I am glad, well everyone is worried, but you don't want to go back, correct?" she asked me.**

"**Hai," I said.**

"**Well, where do you want to go? We have decided we will leave this Tuesday & come back after the school year is up," she said.**

"**Well, that sounds good, but I would like you to go back & get the girls, I want to go to the mall, while your at it have my limo pick me up," I said.**

"**Hai!" she said, disappearing. A couple minutes my limo pulled over to pick me up & we were gone.**

"**Konnichi wa!" I said looking at everyone.**

"**Konnichi wa," Sayuri said.**

"**Why are we going to the mall?" Ino asked.**

"**Well, we need new clothes to go to America in," I said smiling.**

"**True!" Ino said.**

"**I think I will get clothes imported from the U.S.," Shinju said.**

"**I think that is what everyone should do," I said.**

"**That is a good idea," Hinata said.**

"**Hai," Sayuri said.**

"**So, what type of clothes do they wear?" Yuri asked. (Yuri & Sayuri are twins!)**

"**Um… I believe they wear a lot of tank tops & other clothes like that, they also don't usually wear uniforms," Tenten said.**

"**Oh no, Tenten is going to die!" Ino screamed.**

"**Nani?" Tenten asked.**

"**Girls don't wear baggy clothes!" Ino said.**

"**Oh well, Neji would like to see me in things different from training clothes & the school uniform," Tenten said.**

"**Oh he does now?" I asked. She started blushing.**

"**So, Hina-chan, what are you going to get?" Shinju asked.**

"**Umm… well I was thinking of some regular clothes, my Oto-san won't approve but it is best to fit in," Hinata said.**

'**True, well I think that we should get new clothes for a month there & then get the clothes that w need there," I suggested to them.**

"**That sounds good," Ino said. **

"**Well, what is it going to be like over there?" Temari asked.**

"**Wait, where are we going in the United States America?" I asked.**

_Touchdown turnaround, I never see you around _

_Anywhere or anymore, you are what I'm looking for _

_Touchdown turnaround, everything is safe and sound _

_Everywhere and every time, I am yours and you are mine _

_Little League in '93 taught me how to take defeat _

_Good thing there's no mercy rule in love 'cause I would long be beat _

_Hit the ground, look around, but you're nowhere to be found _

_Accept my loss and head back to the mound _

_I never knew you _

_(don't give up on me)_

_threw so hard_

_I never knew you _

_(don't give up on me)_

_threw so hard_

_I never knew you _

_(don't give up on me)_

_threw so hard_

_I never knew you _

_(don't give up on me)_

_threw so hard_

"**Moshi moshi," I said as I picked my cell up.**

"_We are going to Los Angeles, California," Sai said._

"**Fine, we will go to Los Angeles," I said hanging up.**

"**So, we are going to Los Angeles?" Ino asked.**

"**Yep," I said.**

"**Well that should be fun," Hinata said.**

"**Well, is it always sunny or cold?" Sayuri asked.**

"**Umm… I believe it is usually warm," Tenten said.**

"**Him, we need parkas," Yuri said.**

"**What do you mean we need parkas!?" Tenten asked.**

"**Well, you are sometimes wrong, wait no, scratch that, you are usually wrong," Yuri said.**

"**Hmph," Tenten said looking out one of the windows.**

"**Hey Shinju-chan, have you kissed Kankuro yet?" Temari asked with a smirk on her face. Shinju's face went white, she looked a bit dead.**

"**Shinju-chan," Ino said.**

"**Shinju," Temari said waving her hand in front of Shinju. Shinju opened 1 of the doors & jumped.**

"**Shinju!" we all cried out. She was now running towards the house.**

"**Stop the limo!" I yelled. Once the limo stopped we jumped out. We heard her yell but we couldn't tell what. We ran towards her voice & we eventually heard her.**

"**Itachi stop!" Shinju yelled behind a tall figure, She was chasing after the figure.**

"**Leave me alone imouto!" the figure called back. Right then & there we all knew that was Itachi.**

"**No!" she screamed at him.**

"**Then take this!" he yelled throwing kunais at her. She dodged all of them & threw one at him. He dodged it.**

"**Shinju leave me alone you brat!" Itachi yelled trying to run faster, he turned into an ally.**

"**NOOOOOOOOO!" Shinju cried, tears flowing freely.**

"**Shinju-chan," I called out to her. She looked at us & then hit something & we were trapped. "Dang it!" I yelled. I looked around to see how we could get out.**

"**Too bad we don't have Naruto or Sasuke," Ino said.**

"**Why? This is junk," I told her. Then I had an idea. I stepped back & then with a little bit of chakra in my hand I ran forward & hit the stuff making it all fall over.**

"**Good job Saku!" Ino said we ran forward hoping to find Shinju. We eventually started hearing a fight, & by the female screams it wasn't doing to good. We got there soon after that.**

'**Itachi-nii, please come home!" Shinju pleaded.**

"**No," was how he responded.**

"**Nani?" Shinju asked.**

"**I don't want to now go away you little annoying, nuisance of a sister," Itachi said, he threw some kunai at her & they all hit her, there were about 5. One went in her right arm, one in her left, & three in her abdomen. She fell forward, coughing up blood. Itachi started walking away.**

**  
"Itachi-ni-," Shinju said going unconscious. He walked-away, not bothering to look back.**

"**Shinju-chan," I said as I rushed to her side. When I rolled her over her face was white, like a ghost. She was still breathing though so she was still alive. I healed her wounds & wiped the blood away. Once I was done she woke-up.**

"**Sakura-chan, what happened?" Shinju asked as she looked around.**

"**Oh nothing," I said lying.**

"**You are a bad liar," she said back.**

"**NANI?" I screamed.**

"**What? It is true," she muttered.**

"**Whatever, let's get to the mall," I said getting up. We walked back to the limo; everyone else was already in it.**

"**So, have fun today Shin?" Ino asked, laughing.**

"**Tons," she mumbled under her breath, making everyone laugh.**

"**So, about my question," Temari started out.**

"**What question?" Shinju asked, confused.**

"**Hey Shinju-chan, have you kissed Kankuro yet?" she asked, a smirk on her face again. Shinju blushed this time.**

"**None of your business," she said.**

"**So you have?" Temari asked again.**

"**Err... umm… I… err," Shinju said, making everyone laugh. She started blushing harder.**

"**I'm kidding Shinju-chan, relax," Temari said laughing.**

"**Sure," Shinju said looking out the window.**

"**Haruno-sama, we are here," the limo driver said.**

"**Ok, let's go!" I said jumping out. Everyone followed & we went in.**

"**What store first?" Yuri asked.**

"**How about the American Import store?" Shinju asked.**

"**Huh?" we all gave her a confused look.**

"**You don't know about? Oops," she said, rubbing the back of her neck.**

"**What do you mean oops?" Ino asked.**

"**Well, I once was looking for a birthday present for Sasuke, I came across this store, and it said American Imports. I took a look inside & all it was was a whole bunch of regular clothes except they had writing on them that was in English," she began.**

"**And?" we all asked.**

"**Well, I fell in love with it! The clothes are simple but they last very long as ninja/spy/assassin thingies," she said. (Ninja/Spy/Assassin thingies is only a girl thing; you will never hear any of the guys say it.)**

"**Wait, most of your clothes are by famous people," Ino said.**

"**I know, but there is only one major difference," Shinju said.**

"**Nani?" I asked.**

"**They have English on them," she said giggling, and then she got a pained expression on her face.**

"**What is wrong Shinju-chan?" I asked.**

"**Oh, nothing," she said.**

"**Ok, well let's go to this store," I said. We followed her to the store.**

"**O.M.G." all of us said as we went in, you know except Shinju.**

"**Shinju-chan, I have this same shirt except it is in Japanese!" Ino screamed showing us a blue shirt with a black cat and in English it said, "Why do you hate me?"**

"**It says the same thing," Shinju said.**

"**I know," Ino said. We shopped & grabbed a whole bunch of clothes & other things, & when we were done we went to the limo.**

"**Hello Haruno-sama," the driver said once he saw us walking over. He grabbed our bags & put them in the trunk.**

"**We would like to go back to my house now," I said to the driver once he got in. He started driving. **

"**Sakura-chan, don't we need to get are necessities, like our special shampoo & stuff before we leave?" Temari asked.**

"**Hai, umm... Gomen nasai, but we need to go to the district," I said to the driver.**

"**Hai Haruno-sama," the driver said.**

"**Arigatou," I said.**

"**Do itashi mashite," the driver said.**

"**So, have we figured where we are staying?" I asked.**

"**The Ritz," Yuri said.**

"**Great," Shinju said sarcastically.**

"**Why did you say "great" sarcastically?" I asked.**

"**Family owns that Hotel," she said.**

"**Really?" I asked.**

"**Hai, they own it & let will let us stay for free once I tell them I am coming," she said.**

"**Wait, I thought most of the Uchiha clan was killed," Sayuri said.**

"**Well, the ones in Konoha, the ones outside are still alive," Shinju explained.**

"**Aw, so are your cousins Yuzuki & Yuki still alive?" Yuri asked.**

"**The Twins? hai, they are in America right now," I told them.**

"**Are they going to return?" Sayuri asked. Sayuri & Yuri love the twins since they themselves are twins.**

"**I don't know," Shinju said.**

"**Well, I hope they do," Yuri said.**

"**Isn't there a male set of twins in your family?" she asked.**

"**Hai, why?" they both said/asked.**

"**What are there names?" she asked them.**

"**Akio & Ayumu," Yuri said.**

"**You should have the guys invite them," she said.**

"**Why?" Sayuri asked.**

"**Yuzuki & Yuki would love them," she said.**

"**Nobody better invite my Nii-san!" I yelled, & then I covered my mouth.**

"**Why?" Ino asked.**

"**Because, one of us will end-up dead," I mumbled. We all laughed.**

"**Haruno-sama, we are here," the driver said.**

"**Ok, everyone let's go get the stuff we need," I said getting out.**

"**We need haircuts before we leave," Shinju said.**

"**I agree," Yuri said.**

"**Salon de Hana?" I asked them.**

"**Of course!" they all shouted. We headed towards the Salon. When we got there we went in.**

"**Appointment?" the lady behind the counter asked a smile on her face.**

"**We don't need appointments," I said.**

"**Oh, I will go & get Hana-sama," the lady said leaving. A couple minutes later Hana Saki, the world's best hair person, came & met us.**

"**Aw, my friends!" she said as she gave us each a hug.**

"**Hello, we need a revamped looked for America!" I said.**

"**Ah, you have some to the right place! I know the most recent haircuts!" she said. "Who first?" **

"**Shinju," we all said.**

"**Ok, come-on Shinju-chan!" she said smiling.**

"**Why not S-S-Sa-Sak-Saku-Sakura-chan?" Shinju stuttered out.**

"**Just like the first time your Oka-san brought you here," Hana said. Shinju stiffened at the mention of her mother. "Oh well, come-on," Hana said. She grabbed Shinju's arm & pulled her to the chair to wash her hair. We all went & sat down. We saw them talking.**

"**Why was Shinju-chan stuttering so badly? I have never seen her like that except when she was around Kankuro always before & a little after they became boyfriend & girlfriend," Yuri asked.**

"**Well, Shinju-chan doesn't like scissors or should I say when they are cutting her hair she doesn't like them," I explained.**

"**Why?" Sayuri asked.**

"**Well, she is always thinking they are unsafe & that you could easily get stabbed by them," Ino explained. The she added, "but give her a kunai & she is fine. She gets stabbed by something she is fine, but some scissors scare her so bad."**

"**Aw, well that is too bad," Yuri said.**

"**Ow!" Shinju cried.**

"**Gomen nasai, Shinju-chan," Hana said. We looked at both of them & Hana had a straightener in her hands. Hana had Shinju's long-black hair in hands.**

"**I am fine," Shinju said. They went back to talking where we couldn't here them. Then we saw Hana showing her some different color chooses. I went over to her.**

"**Do you really want to change your hair color?" I asked her. Her onyx eyes looked up at me.**

"**Sorta, what color would look best though?" she asked me.**

"**Pink?" I asked kidding.**

"**I know, how about putting midnight blue to where when it hits my hair it looks blue?" Shinju asked.**

"**Let's try it!" Hana said. She grabbed some dye & started putting it in her hair. I went back to my seat & waited. When they were done Shinju went to a different room & Hana came to us. "Sakura, would you like to see Shinju's new hair style?" she asked.**

"**Sure!" we all said. We went over to the door I saw Shinju go in.**

**Hana said, "Shinju-chan, you can come out."**

"**Hai," Shinju said as she stepped out.**

"**You look great Shinju!" we all screamed. Her hair was still to the middle of her back but she her hair was a whole different shade now. We soon got all or our hair done & we headed out.**

"**Let's get the stuff we need & go!" Yuri said.**

"**We are going," Shinju said. We got to the front of the store & went in. We got a 2 months supply (12 bottles of everything we need & we will have to import more when we get there!) **

"**So, I think we should all get our bags & sleep over at Sakura's until we leave," Shinju said.**

"**All of your stuff is already there!" Yuri said.**

"**So?" Shinju said.**

"**Well, I think it is a good idea, we should leave tomorrow though," Tenten said.**

"**We need at least one more day," I said.**

"**True," Tenten said.**

"**So, Wednesday we leave," Yuri said.**

"**Hai!" we all said. Once we got to my house we put our stuff in my room & everyone except Shinju went & got their stuff.**

**--**

**There you go. The next chap will be dedicated to the 10****th**** reviewer! (Right now I have six reviews!)**


	4. Klutz: Sakura's nickname

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO! I wish I did but I don't. Also I am really wishing that there weren't so many sad songs. Especially Christmas songs. Don't ask me why I am listening to them but I have listened to a few, in total about 5 because they are my favorite ones. **

**Dedicated to: I will dedicate this to both of the people who reviewed: ****Kairi&Soraforever ****& ****Ninja Tiger of Water****.**

_**RECAP**_

_**--**_

"**We would like to go back to my house now," I said to the driver once he got in. He started driving. **

"**Sakura-chan, don't we need to get are necessities, like our special shampoo & stuff before we leave?" Temari asked.**

"**Hai, umm... Gomen nasai, but we need to go to the district," I said to the driver.**

"**Hai Haruno-sama," the driver said.**

"**Arigatou," I said.**

"**Do itashi mashite," the driver said.**

"**So, have we figured where we are staying?" I asked.**

"**The Ritz," Yuri said.**

"**Great," Shinju said sarcastically.**

"**Why did you say "great" sarcastically?" I asked.**

"**Family owns that Hotel," she said.**

"**Really?" I asked.**

"**Hai, they own it & let will let us stay for free once I tell them I am coming," she said.**

"**Wait, I thought most of the Uchiha clan was killed," Sayuri said.**

"**Well, the ones in Konoha, the ones outside are still alive," Shinju explained.**

"**Aw, so are your cousins Yuzuki & Yuki still alive?" Yuri asked.**

"**The Twins? Hai, they are in America right now," I told them.**

"**Are they going to return?" Sayuri asked. Sayuri & Yuri love the twins since they themselves are twins.**

"**I don't know," Shinju said.**

"**Well, I hope they do," Yuri said.**

"**Isn't there a male set of twins in your family?" she asked.**

"**Hai, why?" they both said/asked.**

"**What are there names?" she asked them.**

"**Akio & Ayumu," Yuri said.**

"**You should have the guys invite them," she said.**

"**Why?" Sayuri asked.**

"**Yuzuki & Yuki would love them," she said.**

"**Nobody better invite my Nii-san!" I yelled, & then I covered my mouth.**

"**Why?" Ino asked.**

"**Because, one of us will end-up dead," I mumbled. We all laughed.**

"**Haruno-sama, we are here," the driver said.**

"**Ok, everyone let's go get the stuff we need," I said getting out.**

"**We need haircuts before we leave," Shinju said.**

"**I agree," Yuri said.**

"**Salon de Hana?" I asked them.**

"**Of course!" they all shouted. We headed towards the Salon. When we got there we went in.**

"**Appointment?" the lady behind the counter asked a smile on her face.**

"**We don't need appointments," I said.**

"**Oh, I will go & get Hana-sama," the lady said leaving. A couple minutes later Hana Saki, the world's best hair person, came & met us.**

"**Aw, my friends!" she said as she gave us each a hug.**

"**Hello, we need a revamped looked for America!" I said.**

"**Ah, you have some to the right place! I know the most recent haircuts!" she said. "Who first?" **

"**Shinju," we all said.**

"**Ok, come-on Shinju-chan!" she said smiling.**

"**Why not S-S-Sa-Sak-Saku-Sakura-chan?" Shinju stuttered out.**

"**Just like the first time your Oka-san brought you here," Hana said. Shinju stiffened at the mention of her mother. "Oh well, come-on," Hana said. She grabbed Shinju's arm & pulled her to the chair to wash her hair. We all went & sat down. We saw them talking.**

"**Why was Shinju-chan stuttering so badly? I have never seen her like that except when she was around Kankuro always before & a little after they became boyfriend & girlfriend," Yuri asked.**

"**Well, Shinju-chan doesn't like scissors or should I say when they are cutting her hair she doesn't like them," I explained.**

"**Why?" Sayuri asked.**

"**Well, she is always thinking they are unsafe & that you could easily get stabbed by them," Ino explained. The she added, "but give her a kunai & she is fine. She gets stabbed by something she is fine, but some scissors scare her so bad."**

"**Aw, well that is too bad," Yuri said.**

"**Ow!" Shinju cried.**

"**Gomen nasai, Shinju-chan," Hana said. We looked at both of them & Hana had a straightener in her hands. Hana had Shinju's long-black hair in hands.**

"**I am fine," Shinju said. They went back to talking where we couldn't here them. Then we saw Hana showing her some different color chooses. I went over to her.**

"**Do you really want to change your hair color?" I asked her. Her onyx eyes looked up at me.**

"**Sorta, what color would look best though?" she asked me.**

"**Pink?" I asked kidding.**

"**I know, how about putting midnight blue to where when it hits my hair it looks blue?" Shinju asked.**

"**Let's try it!" Hana said. She grabbed some dye & started putting it in her hair. I went back to my seat & waited. When they were done Shinju went to a different room & Hana came to us. "Sakura, would you like to see Shinju's new hair style?" she asked.**

"**Sure!" we all said. We went over to the door I saw Shinju go in.**

**Hana said, "Shinju-chan, you can come out."**

"**Hai," Shinju said as she stepped out.**

"**You look great Shinju!" we all screamed. Her hair was still to the middle of her back but she her hair was a whole different shade now. We soon got all or our hair done & we headed out.**

"**Let's get the stuff we need & go!" Yuri said.**

"**We are going," Shinju said. We got to the front of the store & went in. We got a 2 months supply (12 bottles of everything we need & we will have to import more when we get there!) **

"**So, I think we should all get our bags & sleep over at Sakura's until we leave," Shinju said.**

"**All of your stuff is already there!" Yuri said.**

"**So?" Shinju said.**

"**Well, I think it is a good idea, we should leave tomorrow though," Tenten said.**

"**We need at least one more day," I said.**

"**True," Tenten said.**

"**So, Wednesday we leave," Yuri said.**

"**Hai!" we all said. Once we got to my house we put our stuff in my room & everyone except Shinju went & got their stuff.**

_**--**_

_**END RECAP**_

"**Hey Shinju-chan, can you come here?" I yelled. Shinju was in her room packing & I needed her help. **

"**What do you need?" Shinju asked coming in my room.**

"**I need you to call the school & have Tsunade come over," I said.**

"**Why?" she asked.**

"**I felt that Tsunade should get called over for nothing," I said.**

"**No," she said leaving. **

"**Oh come on Shin-chan!" I yelled going into the hallway.**

"**No!" she yelled back slamming the door to her room.**

"**Fine," I mumbled to myself. I went back to packing. I had to go to the luggage closet in the hallway to get my matching suitcase set. Compared to most of our closets it is quite small. I mean it only has 2 rooms in the whole closet unlike our other ones that have 5-6 rooms. But oh well. I went in & grabbed my luggage & went back to my room. I started putting the clothes I was taking & put them in the bags. I soon heard a light knock on my door.**

"**Haruno-sama," a maid from outside the door.**

"**Yes," I said as I opened the door.**

"**Your friends are here," she said.**

"**Oh, thank you," I said leaving the room. "Shinju-chan! Out friends are here!" I yelled out.**

"**Coming!" she yelled. A second later we were going down the stairs. "You know I heard the maid knock on your door," she said.**

"**Really?" I asked surprised.**

"**Yes, I am used to such low noises I can hear almost anything," she said.**

"**Ah," I said. A minute later we were all in my room again.**

"**So, anyone want to go to the lab?" I asked. They all shook their heads. We headed to the stairs & went down them. We then went to the dining room. I locked the door with the code. "You know the drill," I said jokingly. We all went to a closet was supposed to e but it was always locked & I was the only one who knew the code.**

"**Hey Sakura-chan," Sasuke called from behind the locked door of the dining room.**

"**Crud," I mumbled to myself. "Get in, if we don't respond he won't know that we are in here," I said.**

"**Sakura, he is looking right at us," Hinata said.**

"**How do you- never mid," I said. I waved everybody in & we all got on the platform. I closed & locked the door & at the same time the dining room door was unlocked because it was set like that. I pushed a button & we went down to the lab. I did have a way to get down here from my room but after the first time I tried & then it was decided we would never need to do that again since I had a second way. So, here we are in my nice lab that had a library, testing center, training room, bedroom, bathroom, and closets with so much stuff that I didn't even know what was in them all. Last year I made a list of everything that I had in them so I have a list at least.**

"**Wow Sakura-chan, this place looks nice," Shinju said going to her room. Well, all of the girls have a special room for themselves. Personally mine was the best since I lived there but Shinju's had gotten better since she now lived at my house. **

"**Hey Sakura-chan, where is the vending machine?" Ino called out.**

"**I moved it," I said.**

"**Why?" she asked.**

"**It was in my way," I said to her.**

"**So where is it?" she asked.**

"**In the back," I said, pointing.**

"**Ok," she said leaving. I went to my room & it was rather weird looking. I nothing clicked until I realized that some things were out of place. **_**I haven't been down here in a while. I never leave anything in the wrong place.**_** I thought to myself.**

"**Hello," Shinju said coming out of my bathroom.**

"**What are you doing in my room?" I asked.**

"**Oh, I had to go to your room & I knew that there was a closet in there that had the platform I needed," she said.**

"…"

"**Well, I will be leaving now," she said leaving.**

"…" **was all that was there as she walked out of the room. I was for some reason disturbed by that. My phone started ringing.**

_**I pray you'll be my eyes**_

_**And watch her where she goes**_

_**And help her to be wise**_

_**Help me to let go**_

_**Every mother's prayer**_

_**Every child knows**_

_**Lead her to a place**_

_**Guide her with your grace**_

_**To a place where she'll be safe**_

_**I pray she finds your light**_

_**And holds it in her heart**_

_**As darkness falls each night**_

_**Remind her where you are**_

_**Every mother's prayer**_

_**Every child knows**_

_**Need to find a place**_

_**Guide her with your grace**_

_**Give her faith so she'll be safe**_

_**Lead her to a place**_

_**Guide her with your grace**_

_**To a place where she'll be safe**_

"**Moshi moshi," I said answering my phone.**

"_**Hey Sakura-chan, dinner is ready," my mother said.**_

"**Ok, well I think we will have to take the one to my room, am I correct?" I asked.**

"_**Yes," she said.**_

"**Ok, see you in a minute,' I said.**

"_**Ok bye honey!" she said getting off the phone.**_** I put my phone back in my pocket & went to see everyone eating something from the vending machine. (Yes I know it is weird to have a vending machine down here but the food is free & you get hungry after 2 days down here.)**

"**My mom called us to dinner & guess what we have to take to get up there?" I said.**

"**Oh no!!!!!!" they all whined. I smiled at them. **

"**Come on," I said leading everyone to my bathroom closet. "2 people at a time & wait in the room," I said. They all nodded. Tenten & Hinata went, then Ino & Temari went. Yuri & Sayuri went next 7 then Shion & Saki. Shinju & I went last. When everyone was in my room we went to the dinning hall. **_**Dang we have too many halls here. **_**While we walked down the stairs I tripped. **

"**Nice Sakura-chan," Shinju said.**

"**Hey Okā-san," I said as we came in.**

"**Sakura," my father said from the end of the table opposite of me.**

"**Oto-san," I said.**

"**I am sorry but I found out your little secret," he said.**

"**How?" I asked him.**

"**I told him Sakura-chan, he needed to know since he was going crazy & now you can kick him when he gets like that," my mother said.**

"**Ok," I said going to my seat. We ate silently.**

"**So, when are you guys leaving?" my mother asked.**

"**Wednesday," I said.**

"**Aw, so you have only a few days before you leave huh?" my father said.**

"**Hai!" I said smiling at him. I think that surprised him & everybody else. He smiled back at me. We started talking & soon it was time for desert. My specialty & my task ever Sunday.**

"**So Sakura-chan what did you make?" Ino asked.**

"**Um, well" I said.**

"**What did you make?" they all asked except the statue at the end of the table because heck it was a statue … oops that is Sasuke my bad.**

"**Um, I made a thing that Sasuke's & Shinju's mom taught me," I said. That got Sasuke's attention. I went in the kitchen & got the dessert. It was beautiful but not as good as hers was. It was made up of a dough that you have baking after putting it on a piece of stone in the freezer for an hour & then you would make a ball out of the partially cooked dough & put a filling in it like chocolate or strawberries & then you'd bake it the rest of the way. Then you'd make a sauce that you dribble over it. I put either everyone's clan symbol or the Konoha leaf village symbol. I then poured the sauce over it & had the maids help me bring them out.**

"**Okā-san taught you this?" Shinju asked with tears in her eyes.**

"**Yes," I said softly. She took a bite & a smile spread across her face.**

"**Sasu try it!" Shinju said. Sasuke took a bite. He looked at me.**

"**It tastes exactly like the way she made it," Sasuke said. I smiled everyone enjoyed it.**

"**OMG! YOU PUT LEMONS IN MINE! I LOVE IT!!!!" Ino yelled. I laughed at her.**

"**Of course I did," I said.**

"_**Thank- you … for … the … um … blueberries Sakura-chan**_**," Hinata stuttered out.**

"**You are welcome Hinata-chan," I said.**

"**OMG! YOU PUT LILY BUDS IN MY THING!" Both Yuri & Sayuri said.**

"**Yep," I said.**

"**I love it!" they both said again.**

"**Oi, how troublesome," Shinju said. We all looked at Shinju.**

"**What?" she asked taking another bite.**

"**Oh nothing," we said. She rolled her eyes at that. Once everyone was done we left & went to the living room. We decided to play charades. This was going to be fun since my dad found out. We put my dad, Sasuke, Yuri, Sayuri, Saki, & Shion. Then my team was my mom, Shinju, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Ino, & me. WE were aloud to use Justu so that was good. **

"**Ok, so next is Sakura," my dad said. I got Fifth Hokage (when did this one come out?) so I went up there & turned into Tsunade.**

"**Drunk gambler!" Shinju yelled out making everyone laugh including herself.**

"**No," I said in Tsunade's voice. **

"**A Gambler who is drunk?" my mom said. They were having fun with this.**

"**No, that would be a younger version," I said.**

"**The Fifth Hokage!" Ino yelled.**

"**Yep!" I said as I dispersed my disguise.**

"**Go Sasuke!" Shinju said. Sasuke got up & went to the bowl with all of the cards in it. He picked one out & his face turned into a grimace. He then did some hand signs & he turned into Naruto.**

"**An idiot?" Shion said.**

"**Hn," Sasuke said. **

"**That means no," Shinju told them.**

"**Uzumaki Naruto," my dad said.**

"**Hn," he said again.**

"**Sasuke, say actual words," Shinju said.**

"**Hn," Sasuke said again.**

"**Can I kill him?" I asked.**

"**No Sakura-chan," Ino said.**

"**Why not?" I asked.**

"**You just can't," she said.**

"**Fine," I said to her.**

"**I know, the Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja Naruto!" Sayuri said.**

"**Correct," Sasuke said.**

"**Wow, how did you guess that?" Shinju asked.**

"**I heard Kakashi call him that one time," she said.**

"**Shinju's turn!" I said. Shinju went up to the bowl & grabbed a piece of paper out of it. **_**Oh yeah! This is the Ninja of Konoha version!**_** I thought to myself. Shinju turned into Sasuke. **

"**Sasuke," I said.**

"**Hn," she said.**

"**Stoic Uchiha," Ino said.**

"**Hn," she said again.**

"**1 syllable Uchiha," I said to her.**

"**Yep," she said turning into herself again.**

"**Daddy's turn to go!" I said.**

"**But your dad can't use any type of Justu!" Yuri said.**

"**Oh well," I said. **

"**Ok," my dad mumbled getting up. He went to the bowl & got a piece of paper out of the bowl. **

"**Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled coming into the living room.**

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE NARUTO!?" I screamed.**

"**I need teme!" Naruto yelled.**

"**What do you need dobe?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Um… well," Naruto began.**

"**Well?" I said. **_**Naruto isn't usually like this.**_

"**We need you to come over to Hyuga's until we leave," Naruto said.**

"**Why?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Because," Naruto said.**

"**Fine, whatever," Sasuke said going upstairs. A few minutes later he came back down with his bags & left with Naruto.**

"**Ok, now you can go daddy," I said.**

"**Is that the phone I hear? Yep gotta go," my father said running off.**

"**Hey mom?" I said.**

"**What?" she asked.**

"**Where is Kasha & Katsuo?" I asked her.**

"**They went on a mission out of the country I believe," she said.**

"**Ok," I said.**

"**So, do you wanna keep playing?" Ino asked.**

"**No," Shinju said.**

"**Well, let's go back to the lab," I said.**

"**Ok," they all said. We went to the lab & I turned on the TV.**

_**In you and I there's a new land Yeah**_

_**Angels in flight **_

_**My sanctuary, my sanctuary now **_

_**Where fears and lies melt away **_

_**Music will tie**_

_**What's left of me **_

_**What's left of me now **_

_**I watch you fast asleep **_

_**All I fear means nothing **_

_**In you and I there's a new land Yeah**_

_**Angels in flight **_

_**My sanctuary, my sanctuary now **_

_**Where fears and lies melt away **_

_**Music will tie**_

_**What's left of me? **_

_**What's left of me now**_

_**My heart is a battleground**_

"**Hello," I said answering my phone.**

"**LET. ME. TALK. TO. MY. SISTER," Sasuke said through, I am guessing, clenched teeth. **

"**Ok," I said to him & then called out," Uchiha Shinju, Uchiha Sasuke wants to talk to you!" I called out.**

"**Ok!" she yelled back. I soon heard somebody running towards me.**

"**Here you go!" I said, slinging my phone at her as she passed me. She caught the phone.**

"**Hello," she said, finally stopping & a little huffy since she had hit something. She talked for a while & then he would talk & about 30 minutes she hung up.**

"**What did he need?" I asked.**

"**Oh, he needed to calm down & so he took it out on me," she said.**

"**Why did he take it out on you?" I asked.**

"**Well, since I am his sister he won't go as hard & he also gets rid of his anger out faster," she said.**

"**Oh, so he always does that then?" I asked.**

"**Yep," she said.**

"**Well, what got him like that anyway?" I asked.**

"**Something about all of the guys except Shikamaru gained up on him & they fought for a while & they just got over & right now are headed to the hospital & wanted to let some steam off," she explained.**

"**THEY ARE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL!? WHO IS DRIVING!?" I screamed.**

"**Shikamaru," she said.**

"**I gotta go," I said running to the lift that went to my room upstairs. I got on it & went up & then burst through one of the doors in my big closet. I grabbed my keys & flew, it felt like, threw the house & out the door. I jumped in my Jaguar XJ220 & started it. I then sped away. **

"**Slow down!" my car said. **_**Great! It has been forever since I drove this & I didn't realize this had the system in it too! I have over ten cars & that stupid system has to be in all of them!**__**Oh, I am going 200! Aw, but I still have 4 miles to go!**_** I was going fast & soon I arrived at the hospital.**

"**Hello Sakura-san, the guys are waiting for you. We wouldn't treat them until you got here," one of the nurses said handing me some charts.**

"**Ok, thank you," I said, taking the charts from her. "What room?"**

"**213," she said.**

"**Thanks," I said taking off. I hopped on an elevator & went to the second floor. I got off the elevator & went to 213. I went in & saw all of the guys. This room was bigger than the rest so it fit all the guys, each on a bed with Shikamaru sitting in a chair. When I walked in everybody looked at me.**

"**Oi, you guys just can't stop fighting can you?" I asked closing the door behind me.**

"**It's Hyuga's fault," Sasuke said.**

"**No, it's your Uchiha," Neji said.**

"**Oi, how troublesome," Shikamaru said.**

"**I agree," I said. "Who is hurt the worst?" **

"**Naruto," Shikamaru said.**

"**Besides Naruto," I said.**

"**Hey! You are mean Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled/blubbered, anime tears going down his face.**

"**You will get over it," I said.**

"**But Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.**

"**Shout one more time & I will personally break all of your bones," I said, venom dripping from my words. **

"**Kiba," Shikamaru said.**

"**Ok," I said going over to Kiba. He had 2 broken ribs & it looked like a big piece of skin taken out by a kunai. I healed the ribs & then the flesh wound.**

"**Next?" I asked.**

"**Sai," Shikamaru said.**

"**Sai?" I asked.**

"**Yep, thanks for noticing me!" Sai said.**

"**Oh, oops," I said. I went over to him & looked him over. He had a broken rib & some places where a kunai or star hit him. Healed him & then looked at Shikamaru.**

"**Lee," Shikamaru said. I went over to Lee.**

"**Oh my beautiful Cherry Blossom! How are you this fine day?" Lee said a huge grin on his face.**

"**Fine Lee," I said. I looked him over & had a broken rib. I healed the rib & then looked at Shikamaru.**

"**Chouji," he said. I went over to Chouji.**

"**Hey Chouji," I said.**

"**Hey Sakura," Chouji said stuffing a chip in his mouth. I looked him over & saw that he had been stabbed in the shoulder with a kunai. He also was pretty scraped up. I healed him. I looked at Shikamaru.**

"**Neji," he said. I went over to Neji. I hit him on the arm & he glared at me.**

"**Yep, broken arm," I said. I healed his arm & then left him. **

"**Yo Haruno," he said.**

"**Not again!" I said looking at him.**

"**Yep," he said lifting his shirt. He had a huge gash going from his right shoulder down to his left side.**

"**Idiot," I mumbled under my breath. I healed the gash while shaking my head.**

"**Thanks Haruno," Neji said.**

"**Yeah, yeah," I said going over to Sasuke.**

"**Show me," I said.**

"**What do you mean?" he asked with a smirk on his face.**

"**Well, if Hyuga over there has the same mark as last time then you must too," I said, glaring at him.**

"**Fine," Sasuke said taking his shirt off & turning so his back faced me. I was right; there was a huge gash in the shape of an X on his back.**

"**NEJI!" I yelled turning to look at him. Naruto got up, he was almost completely healed & I knew why but you know that too.**

"**Sakura-chan, calm down," Naruto said coming over to me.**

"**Why?" I asked looking at him.**

"**Remember what happened last time?" he asked me. I looked at him & then shuddered.**

"**Yeah, I am calm," I said turning around to heal Sasuke. **

"**You are so annoying," he said.**

"**Ok," I said. I hit him as hard as I could, without killing him, on the exact point where it would hurt so bad that he would roll up on the floor in a ball. **

"**Ouch!" he said as he hit the floor, rolling into a ball.**

"**Baby," I said. He stood back up & I healed him.**

"**Where are Shino, Gaara, & Kankuro?" I asked them.**

"**They didn't get in on it, instead they waited & then cleaned the mess up," Shikamaru said.**

"**Oh, ok," I said. "Well, you guys get out of here. Stop getting in fights because I don't know how well it will go in America if you keep getting in fights," I said leaving. I went to the front desk.**

"**Hello Sakura-chan," Ami, the receptionist at the hospital, said.**

"**Hello Ami-chan," I said. "Here are the charts for the guys," I said handing her the charts. I sighed shaking my head.**

"**Are you tired of the guys fighting?" she asked.**

"**Yes," I said. I turned around to leave but bumped into somebody.**

"**Sorry," a male voice said.**

"**Oh, it is my fault," I said as I looked up. "Oh Sai!" I exclaimed.**

"**Hey Sakura," Sai said smiling at me.**

"**Hey Sai," I said.**

"**Well, I will see you at school tomorrow," he said.**

"**Ok," I said.**

"**Bye Sakura-chan!" Ami exclaimed all of a sudden.**

"**Oh, bye Ami-chan," I said. I walked out of the Hospital. I went to my car & got in. I started it up & then backed out of the parking spot. **

_**When you walk away **_

_**You don't hear me say please**_

_**Oh baby, don't go **_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**_

_**It's hard to let it go**_

_**Hold me **_

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_

_**Is a little later on**_

_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**_

_**Nothing's like before**_

"**Hey Ino!" I said as I answered my phone.**

"_**Can you pick up some snacks?" Ino asked.**_

"**Why?" I asked her.**

"_**Well, we tried to get some from the kitchen but your mom was in a frenzy & she wouldn't let us get any snacks," Ino said.**_

"**What about the vending machines?" I asked.**

"_**They ran out of snacks," Ino said.**_

"**Take them to the front door & I will stop by the place & have them bring the machines over," I told her. **_**They are open still. They always stay open late.**_

"_**Ok, we will," Ino said.**_

"**Hey Ino, I gotta get off or I might have an accident. So bye, bye," I said.**

"_**Bye," she said hanging up.**_

"**Slow down," my car said.**

"**That is it! I am taking that thing out soon!" I screamed. I was really mad at it by now. I was soon at the factory thingy where you came to have your machines filled. I parked my car & went in.**

"**Hello!" I called when I got in there.**

"**Sakura-san!" Katsuo, my brother, said.**

"**Katsuo-nii!" I exclaimed running up to him & giving hi ma hug.**

"**What do you need my little sister?" he asked.**

"**My machines" I said.**

"**Oh, well, I needed mine refilled too. That is why I am here," he said.**

"**Oh, well, where is the guy?" I asked.**

"**He is getting my order filled out," he said. "I also told him you needed yours refilled."**

"**How did you know?" I asked.**

"**Ino called," he said.**

"**Oh, ok," I said.**

"**Well, you can head on home & I will be there soon," he said.**

"**Ok," I said leaving. I went to my car, started it, & backed out. I then headed for home. I soon got lost in my thoughts. After a while I looked up & saw that I was going a little over the speed limit. I then looked up & out of my windshield & saw a kid playing the street. I turned the wheel & spun out. I tried pushing on my break but my car kept going. It felt like I was going faster. I soon felt something stop my car. My head went forward as I heard something shatter & my head hit the stirring wheel. I felt woozy & I felt blood oozing down my head. **

"**Are you ok!?" I heard a female voice call out from somewhere. I couldn't answer. My mouth wouldn't open. After what seemed like eternity I heard sirens. Somebody then pulled me out of the car.**

"**Sakura-chan, are you ok?" A soft female voice asked.**

"**Who are you?" I asked, my words slurred together.**

"**Shizune," she said. I soon felt somebody lay me on something.**

"**How bad is she?" somebody asked.**

"**I don't know but we need to hurry," Shizune said. I felt like I was going to hurl because I felt like I was swaying. I soon blacked out-.**

**Monday**

"**Sakura-chan," somebody said.**

"**Huh?" I asked. I sat up & looked around.**

"**How do you feel?" my mother asked.**

"**Fine, I guess. What happened?" I asked.**

"**You swerved & hit a tree," she said.**

"**So that wasn't a dream," I mumbled.**

"**No, it wasn't but you are fine now. They have been waiting for you to wake-up,"**

**She said. "I will go check you out then. I brought you some clothes," she said pointing to a bag.**

"**Thanks," I mumbled as I got up. I went over & changed. I then went out of the room & was greeted by my friends.**

"**Hey klutz," Sai said giving me a hug.**

"**Why am I marked klutz?" I asked.**

"**Let's see: your dad attacked you, car accident, you were rushed to the nurse's office the first day I was back," Sai said.**

"**Ok, I get your point," I mumbled.**

"**Don't forget she tripped down the stairs," Ino said.**

"**INO!" I whined.**

"**What? It is true!" she said.**

"**Whatever, let's just get back to school," I said.**

"**No school today or tomorrow," Shinju said.**

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**Something about the principal & her assistant was at the Hospital taking care of a Haruno or something so no school until she leaves," she said.**

"**Oh, well that is good," I said. We all soon left & the girls & I went to my house while the guys went to Neji's.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**I hoped you liked it! Please review & tell me if you liked it & if I can change anything. **

**Sincerely,**

**ShinjuUchiha**


	5. A plane ride

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!! (Remember this is all in Sakura's POV)**

**Japanese**

English

_**Recap**_

**--**

"**Ok," I said leaving. I went to my car, started it, & backed out. I then headed for home. I soon got lost in my thoughts. After a while I looked up & saw that I was going a little over the speed limit. I then looked up & out of my windshield & saw a kid playing the street. I turned the wheel & spun out. I tried pushing on my break but my car kept going. It felt like I was going faster. I soon felt something stop my car. My head went forward as I heard something shatter & my head hit the stirring wheel. I felt woozy & I felt blood oozing down my head. **

"**Are you ok!?" I heard a female voice call out from somewhere. I couldn't answer. My mouth wouldn't open. After what seemed like eternity I heard sirens. Somebody then pulled me out of the car.**

"**Sakura-chan, are you ok?" A soft female voice asked.**

"**Who are you?" I asked, my words slurred together.**

"**Shizune," she said. I soon felt somebody lay me on something.**

"**How bad is she?" somebody asked.**

"**I don't know but we need to hurry," Shizune said. I felt like I was going to hurl because I felt like I was swaying. I soon blacked out-.**

**Monday**

"**Sakura-chan," somebody said.**

"**Huh?" I asked. I sat up & looked around.**

"**How do you feel?" my mother asked.**

"**Fine, I guess. What happened?" I asked.**

"**You swerved & hit a tree," she said.**

"**So that wasn't a dream," I mumbled.**

"**No, it wasn't but you are fine now. They have been waiting for you to wake-up,"**

**She said. "I will go check you out then. I brought you some clothes," she said pointing to a bag.**

"**Thanks," I mumbled as I got up. I went over & changed. I then went out of the room & was greeted by my friends.**

"**Hey klutz," Sai said giving me a hug.**

"**Why am I marked klutz?" I asked.**

"**Let's see: your dad attacked you, car accident, you were rushed to the nurse's office the first day I was back," Sai said.**

"**Ok, I get your point," I mumbled.**

"**Don't forget she tripped down the stairs," Ino said.**

"**INO!" I whined.**

"**What? It is true!" she said.**

"**Whatever, let's just get back to school," I said.**

"**No school today or tomorrow," Shinju said.**

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**Something about the principal & her assistant was at the Hospital taking care of a Haruno or something so no school until she leaves," she said.**

"**Oh, well that is good," I said. We all soon left & the girls & I went to my house while the guys went to Neji's.**

--

_**End Recap**_

"**Sakura-chan, hurry-up or we will miss our flight!!!!" Shinju yelled at me. I was running down the stairs to her.**

"**I'm coming, I'm coming," I told her as we went out the door. Today we were heading to America on my private plane. It would fit all of us & then some. So I was being hurried out the door to my plane. So if it is my plane shouldn't it wait for me?**

"**Sakura-chan, stop standing there & get in the limo!" Ino yelled at me. I was getting fed up with the people yelling at me.**

"_**Tell them to stop!" **_**IM (Inner Me) said.**

"_**No!"**_** I said to her. **

"_**Yes!"**_** she said back to me.**

"_**Yes do it!"**_** she told me. She was getting on my nerves already! I might just have to erase my mind or she will get on my nerves! (Kidding about the mind erase!)**

"**Sakura get out of the car & get on the plane so they can load all of our stuff!" Ino yelled at me. What was happening to me? I mean one minute I have a problem with them then IM then them again. Was I losing it? I sure hope not. Well I was on the plane so I didn't have to worry about that now.**

"**Hello Sakura-chan," Sai said sitting next to me. He put his arm around me & I laid my head on his shoulders.**

"**Could I be losing it?" I asked him.**

"**What?" he asked his eyes wide with confusion. I explained about time flying by & how I kept zoning out. I left IM out though.**

"**No, you are not losing it but you do need to pay a little more attention," he said.**

"**Haruno-sama, are we ready to take off now?" the captain asked over the speakers.**

"**Yes," I told him.**

"**Passengers, please put on your seatbelts. Attendants close the door to the plane. Once we get in the air & the plane is steady you may remove the belts but wait for the flight attendants to tell you that you may remove them," the captain told us. Soon we were going down the runway. Then we were in the air. After about 30 minutes the attendants said we could remove the seatbelts.**

"**So, what games does this hunk of metal have?" Naruto asked.**

"**First of all this not a hunk of metal. Second, why do you need games Naruto?" I asked him.**

"**Because I'm bored Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.**

"**Oh well Naruto," I told him.**

"**But Sakura-chan!" he whined.**

"**Naruto, if you want to know how it feels to suffocate in the air then whine one more time," I warned him. He shut his mouth after that. Not for long though.**

"**Sakura-chan, do you have any ramen?" Naruto asked.**

"**Nope, I don't keep ramen Naruto," I told him, agitated.**

"**Sakura, can I knock him out?" Shinju asked.**

"**Go right ahead," I told her.**

"**Come here Naruto," Shinju said. The idiot actually went over to her & she punched & knocked him out cold.**

"**Finally!" I said aloud. Shinju started laughing for some strange reason. Then Naruto joined in.**

"**WHAT!? YOU AREN'T KNOCKED OUT!!!???" I screamed. Everyone started laughing then, except me. "It isn't funny," I muttered under my breath.**

"**Your face was classic!" Naruto yelled, laughing the hardest.**

"**NARUTO! SHINJU!" I yelled. They both froze. I started laughing myself because they looked so scared. They looked at each other. **

"**So, let's play a game," Ino said.**

"**What game?" Shinju asked her.**

"**Truth or Dare!" Ino said.**

"**Yeah!" Yuri screeched.**

"**Sounds fine," Sayuri said.**

"**Let's play!!!" Naruto yelled.**

"**Ok, Sakura goes first," Ino said. **

"**Um… Shinju, truth or dare," I asked her.**

"**Neither," Shinju said.**

"**Come on Shinju-chan," I told her.**

"**Truth," she said.**

"**Have you ever kissed another girl?" I asked her.**

"**WHAT!?" Shinju & Kankuro screamed.**

"**You heard me," I told her.**

"**No I haven't!!!! How dare you!" she screamed.**

"**Ok, your turn!" Ino yelled in her ear.**

"**Sakura, truth or dare?" Shinju asked me.**

"**Um…" "Dare," she said interrupting me.**

"**WHAT? I didn't get to answer!" I yelled.**

"**Oh well," she said. "Let us see many things to choose from," she said while thinking. I was getting scared because she could be very creative. Oh the longer it went the worse she was thinking. She then got this look in her eye & I knew I was screwed. "Sakura, you must kiss every guy on board this plane on the lips."**

"**WHAT!?" Sai & I screamed.**

"**You heard me," she said.**

"**No," I said.**

"**Well, if you do want me through you out of the plane, without a parachute," she said.**

"**You are mean, Shin-chan," I murmured.**

"**I know," she told me.**

"**Sai, you first," I said. I gave him a kiss on the lips.**

"**Sasuke next," she whispered. I froze. How could she think of that? I was not going to kiss him.**

"**No," I whispered back.**

"**Come on Sakura-chan," she said rather loudly.**

"**No," I hissed.**

"**Fine, Ino can kiss him," she hissed lowly.**

"**No," I hissed back.**

"**Do you like Sasu-kun?" she asked me with a huge grin on her face.**

"**NO!" I screamed blushing. Everyone looked at us.**

"**What? Do you really want me to push you off the plane?" she asked.**

"**No," I murmured.**

"**Kiss him," she whispered into my ear. I was really hating this game already.**

"**But," "Everyone fasten your seatbelts!" somebody yelled through the speakers. It strangely sounded like my brother. But it couldn't be. He was back at home fuming about a certain Uchiha. We all ran to our seats & buckled them. That is all except Shinju.**

"**Oi, this is so irritating, now I owe him money!" she kept ranting on about money. I looked at her, puzzlement clear on my face.**

"**Oi, Katsuo, Kasha get out here!" Shinju yelled.**

"**Yo," Katsuo said as he came out.**

"**Hello," Kasha said, smiling.**

"**Give me the money Odango!" Katsuo said.**

"**WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME ODANGO!?" Shinju yelled at him.**

"**Because, you put your hair-up like an Otaku, you know like Sailor Moon?" Katsuo explained.**

"**It is the easiest hair style to do early in the morning," she muttered under her breath.**

"**Sure it is," Katsuo said. "Now give me the money," Katsuo said.**

"**SAKURA! Please kiss Sasuke!" Shinju pleaded.**

"**Why?" I asked her.**

"**Because I owe your brother money if you don't!" she whined. All of a sudden Sasuke was in front of me. He lifted me off the floor. I touched his lips first. WE kissed!! **

**One Second**

"_**Sakura, stop kissing him, you have Sai!"**_** IM said.**

**Two Seconds**

"_**Sakura, your over him,"**_** IM said again.**

**Three Seconds**

"_**Sakura, stop,"**_** she pleads with me.**

"**No," I tell her. I don't want it to stop**

**Five Seconds**

"_**Sakura, Sai-kun!"**_

"**What about him?" I ask.**

**Ten Seconds**

"_**Sakura, do you want to hurt Sai-kun?"**_** she asked in a meek voice.**

"**What?" I asked her.**

**Fifteen Seconds**

"_**Sakura," she said meekly. "SAKURA!" she suddenly thundered**_

**Twenty Seconds**

_**She started showing me pictures of Sai.**_

"**Uh," I huffed out as I suddenly fell backward & blacked out.**

**A little While Later**

"**Sakura-chan," Naruto said poking my shoulder.**

"**What Naruto?" I asked looking at him.**

"**Will you wake-up already?" he asked.**

"**I am awake baka," I told him.**

"**Oh," he said.**

"**Took you long enough," Katsuo said.**

"**Fun-ny," I said.**

"**Hello," a m-**

**___________________**

**Cliffhanger! Ha, I'm sorry. I know it is a little short but it can work.**


	6. Author's Note!

Ok some bad news guys. I have decided to completely re-write Deadly Game Spies Play. If you don't think I should please send me a message or something before I do. I will start working on it once I have a chance to!


End file.
